Nuits de Satin Blanc - La Lune de Miel
by AG-Prentice
Summary: Mon interprétation de ce qui a pu se passer entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de la saison 4 - Réservé à un public adulte.
1. Chapitre I - Pour la Toute Première Fois

**Chapitre I –** _Pour La Toute Première Fois_

o-o-o-o

_Vendredi 20 mai, 1870_

Pour Michaela comme pour Sully, le moment était enfin venu d'étrenner leur magnifique lit, où ils venaient de s'étendre pour la première fois, en s'embrassant sans fin comme si leurs lèvres ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Les secousses régulières du train donnaient à leur étreinte un balancement des plus érotiques que Michaela ressentait jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Son cœur battait la chamade, cognant de plus en plus vite à chaque caresse, et elle en vint à se demander si elle n'allait pas tout bonnement mourir d'émoi.

Certes elle avait déjà connu aussi bien la douce chaleur que le puissant frisson du désir – bien que cela lui eût semblé embarrassant et étrange, particulièrement aux premiers temps de leurs amours. Pourtant, jamais elle n'en était arrivée à se sentir à ce point oppressée. Rien ne l'avait préparée à pareil embrasement de ses sens, pas même les nombreuses tentations auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face. Compte tenu de son besoin quasi-maladif de garder le contrôle sur ses propres émotions, Michaela n'appréciait pas vraiment de les sentir lui échapper…

Cependant, dans son ignorance virginale, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sully tiendrait sa promesse de prendre tout le temps nécessaire, et devait s'en remettre totalement à lui et suivre ses indications quant à ce qu'elle était censée faire. Car en vérité, entre les avertissements de sa mère sur les désagréments du devoir conjugal, les conseils de Dorothy, certes bien intentionnés mais néanmoins difficiles à suivre de simplement laisser son instinct la guider, et les messages confus et quelque peu contradictoires que ce même instinct lui envoyait, elle était bien en peine de savoir comment se comporter.

Sully, lui aussi, avait maille à partir avec son propre instinct. Son sang-froid était sérieusement mis à mal par le seul fait de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin faire sienne, dans tous les sens du terme, la femme qu'il aimait. Son cœur aussi battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, en coups si puissants que toutes les cellules de son corps en vibraient de concert. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, qu'il avait la ferme intention de tenir, dût-il s'effondrer sous l'effort pour y parvenir.

Ce fut à grand-peine qu'il se détacha d'elle pour ôter sa tunique de mariage en daim, révélant ainsi son torse en sueur. Il prit un instant pour observer Michaela et tenter de cerner son état d'esprit. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle lui fît confiance, et que cette première expérience fût suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle pût enfin surmonter ses inhibitions et se débarrasser de ces principes Bostoniens si puritains, qui l'avaient conduit à étouffer sa sensualité naturelle, au point qu'elle en était venue à avoir peur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sans doute ne saurait-elle jamais à quel point il avait dû faire preuve de patience et de retenue, les rares fois où elle l'avait laissé lui voler un peu plus qu'un simple baiser, pas d'avantage qu'elle ne comprendrait combien ce besoin qu'il avait d'elle était ancré profondément dans sa chair, besoin de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui… au-delà de l'amitié la plus étroite, du sentiment d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille, ou même son âme sœur, un sentiment si ineffable que même les plus grands poètes n'aurait pu le nommer ni le décrire.

Ainsi était enfin arrivé ce moment de ne plus faire qu'un avec elle, aussi bien par leurs cœurs, leurs esprits… et leurs corps ! Il s'était imaginé ce moment un millier de fois, et pourtant, malgré ses fantasmes les plus débridés, il ne s'était pas attendu à être à ce point tenaillé par le désir qu'il en ressentirait une douleur physique des plus cuisantes. Michaela n'avait jamais été si radieusement belle qu'en ce jour, et Sully se serait presque pincé pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort et monté au Paradis. Non… non, ils étaient bel et bien là, tous les deux, et _enfin seuls…_

Il s'allongea à ses côtés lentement, avec précaution, afin qu'ils puissent tout deux reprendre un peu leurs souffles, puis petit à petit, du bout des doigts, il repoussa le bustier de satin, découvrant à chaque caresse un peu plus des tendres rondeurs des seins de sa femme.

Michaela n'eut guère l'occasion de reprendre sa respiration après un tel baiser, si long et sensuel, si bouleversant, la sensation des doigts de Sully sur sa peau la faisant frissonner si violemment qu'elle en eut le souffle de nouveau coupé. Plaisir trop neuf, trop cru pour son corps encore si peu expérimenté. Bien malgré elle, elle marqua un brusque mouvement de recul, le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues clairement évident malgré la pénombre du jour déclinant. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Sully, comme pour lui demander encore un peu plus de patience et de compréhension.

Sully ravala péniblement sa salive. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel recul de sa part, en tout cas pas si tôt. Il allait devoir y aller vraiment, vraiment en douceur. Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration.

Ce que Michaela ignorait, c'était que Sully s'était préparé à l'éventualité que toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui ne serait pas suffisante pour qu'elle abandonnât d'un coup toutes ses inhibitions. Les nuits précédentes, il avait tâché, par le biais d'exercices et de méditation, de renforcer encore davantage son endurance. Bien sûr, il avait secrètement espéré ne pas avoir à recourir à ces méthodes plus que nécessaires, mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que ses efforts ne seraient pas vains. Il s'avérait que tous deux avaient bien besoin de sa résistance et de sa patience.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de marmonner une excuse, il lui donna un baiser léger et rassurant, s'attardant juste assez longtemps sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle le lui rendît. Alors il lui prit la main pour l'aider à se rasseoir, et en profita pour libérer ses cheveux de leur enchevêtrement compliqué, et continuer à l'embrasser de-ci de-là. Une à une, les épingles, les perles et les fleurs furent retirées, laissant retomber sur ses épaules les belles boucles cuivrées en longues coulées, dans lesquelles il passa ses doigts avec délice. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce plaisir subtil et quasi-sensuel de caresser la chevelure si soyeuse et chatoyante de sa femme.

Revenue sur un terrain un peu plus familier, Michaela parvint à se détendre quelque peu sous les caresses, ne se raidissant plus lorsqu'à nouveau, elle sentit contre son dos les mains de Sully cherchant à desserrer le laçage de son corset. Sentant qu'il rencontrait quelque difficulté, elle demanda :

"Tu… tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Il cessa ses tentatives maladroites, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ouais. Dis-moi comment défaire les nœuds de ce… machin ! Sans rire, ce n'est pas un corset, mais une véritable ceinture de chasteté !"

À ces mots, Michaela ne put s'empêcher de rougir. "Il me semble avoir aperçu ma sacoche parmi nos bagages. Tu pourrais te servir de mes ciseaux à bandage…" Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, trahissant cette timidité qui l'empêchait d'exprimer verbalement son impatience d'être libérée de ses carcans et de respirer plus normalement, mais qui exprimait aussi sa nervosité à l'idée que Sully était sur le point de la voir dénudée.

Lui, de son côté, eut vite fait de sectionner les lacets qui retenaient sa robe et son corset. Il patienta un instant, attendant un signe d'elle. Émue par l'attention qu'il lui témoignait, elle hocha doucement la tête en guise d'assentiment, en prenant une profonde inspiration pour apaiser sa nervosité. Elle tenait à garder son calme pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses joues étaient toujours en feu cependant, elle ne pouvait que garder le regard baissé. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à soutenir le regard certainement concupiscent qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui jeter lorsqu'il l'aurait entièrement déshabillée.

Mais justement, Sully ne voulait pas qu'elle se réfugiât derrière une prude résignation. Il la voulait en confiance, à l'aise avec son désir à lui, autant qu'avec le sien. Il lui saisit doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Michaela, regarde-moi… s'il y a quelque chose qui ne te va pas, il faut me le dire. Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l'aise, d'accord ? Si tu n'es pas encore prête à te mettre nue devant moi, eh bien, je peux regarder ailleurs pendant que tu mets ta chemise de nuit, et on peut juste se faire des câlins cette nuit… attendre que tu sois prête. Je t'ai promis qu'on allait prendre tout le temps qu'il faudra, et je tiendrai ma promesse quoiqu'il arrive. Ça te va ?"

Il lui vola un autre baiser avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos. Il l'entendit se lever à son tour, luttant pour ne pas laisser son imagination divaguer lorsque les bruissements d'étoffe lui indiquèrent qu'elle ôtait sa robe… qu'elle enjambait le rempart nuageux des jupes de soie… Quelle ne fut pas son agréable, et excitante, surprise de sentir les bras de sa femme s'enrouler autour de lui, plus particulièrement la chair tiède et tendre de ses seins enfin dénudés contre son dos… et l'effleurement de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, tandis qu'elle murmurait son nom dans un gémissement sourd.

Pour ne pas risquer de rompre le charme, il la laissa faire en lui offrant l'opportunité d'explorer son corps à sa guise. Délicieuse torture qui, il en était sûr, s'avèrerait payante par la suite. Il eut cependant peine à retenir un grondement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains doucement caresser son torse, effleurant ses mamelons au passage. Sans se laisser démonter par cette réaction, Michaela poursuivit ses caresses, laissant ses mains descendre le long des légers sillons que ses muscles dessinaient sur son ventre. Néanmoins, sa timidité l'empêcha d'aller plus bas que la ceinture de son pantalon.

Michaela se trouva la première surprise de sa propre audace, lorsqu'elle laissa tomber ses atours de mariée à ses pieds. Tandis que la partie raisonnable de son esprit lui intimait de se couvrir avec la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main, fût-ce le couvre-lit, en attendant d'avoir passé une chemise de nuit convenable, son instinct, ou pour être plus exact, son désir la poussait irrésistiblement vers lui, vers la superbe force virile qui se dégageait de ce corps aux muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Et que dire de la sensation exquise de sa chair ferme, lisse et chaude sous ses doigts, contre ses lèvres... Elle en était bouleversée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dénier le besoin qu'elle avait de le toucher à son tour. Elle l'avait certes déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le voir torse nu, mais cette fois, le lieu, les circonstances et jusqu'au balancement régulier du wagon donnaient une toute autre dimension aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle oubliait qu'elle était ce docteur bien élevé, et même un peu collet-monté, ou la chaste fiancée… non, maintenant elle était son épouse. Sa femme. _Ils étaient mariés !_ Leurs esprits, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes étaient unis à tout jamais, et le moment était venu d'unir leurs corps.

Et comme il était attentionné ! C'était vraiment adorable ! Comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ? Il était prêt à renoncer à satisfaire son désir pour lui permettre de profiter de leur intimité nouvelle à son rythme à elle. Quelle bénédiction que cet homme! Elle se demanda fugacement si les autres hommes qu'elle avait eu l'heur de fréquenter auparavant se seraient montrés aussi prévenants et patients en pareilles circonstances.

Les yeux clos, elle savoura de l'avoir tout à elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait la chamade. Quel bonheur de savoir que c'était pour elle ! Elle fut prise de nouveau d'une envie folle de l'embrasser et l'étreindre comme s'il ne devait plus y avoir de lendemain… comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux sur la Terre. Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit, dans un brusque éclair de lucidité, pourquoi tant de gens pouvaient parfois faire les choses les plus stupides, les plus extravagantes pour ça, car à cet instant même, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était d'être avec lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, et rien n'aurait pu la détourner de lui. Il lui semblait que chaque fibre de son être ne tendait que vers une seule chose, et c'était de se fondre en lui. Et elle comprit enfin le sens véritable et originel du désir. Et le peu de rationalité que ce désir n'avait pas ravagé était pris d'un curieux mélange d'émerveillement et de peur face à un tel phénomène. Oui, elle craignait la puissance de ses propres émotions. Elle craignait par-dessus tout de perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même, et d'agir inconsidérément ou maladroitement sous l'emprise de ces impulsions encore sourdes, mais dont elle percevait la violence aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Elle avait peur qu'en les laissant s'exprimer, elle courrait le risque de choquer son mari, peut-être de saboter irrémédiablement leur relation et perdre son respect et son amour. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le perdre. Que faire alors, sinon retenir les mouvements instinctifs qui lui auraient fait déboucler sa ceinture, achever de le dévêtir entièrement, et l'entraîner vers le lit. _Une dame bien élevée ne doit pas prendre d'initiatives de ce genre, c'est l'homme qui décide_, lui dictait la voix de la raison, voix qui résonnait étrangement comme celle de sa mère.

Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à aller plus loin de son propre chef, Sully la prévint, dans un doux murmure: "Je vais me retourner, maintenant, d'accord ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa à nouveau un baiser léger entre ses épaules, puis relâcha suffisamment son étreinte pour lui permettre de lui faire face. Sully poussa un soupir de ravissement lorsqu'il put enfin contempler le corps à demi-nu de sa femme. Lentement, avec une infinie délicatesse, il parcourut les formes douces de son buste, s'attardant longuement sur ses seins, si délicieusement tendres sous ses doigts, et dont les rondeurs semblaient avoir été modelées pour tenir juste dans ses mains. Le grain velouté et le parfum chaud de sa peau lui donnèrent le vertige, et il ne put réprimer sa réaction naturelle plus longtemps. Son pantalon devenait terriblement inconfortable, au point qu'il ne lui restait que deux alternatives: soit il trouvait un moyen de refroidir momentanément ses ardeurs, _et vite_, soit il prenait le risque de se montrer plus audacieux dans ses avances.

Le choix fut vite fait. Il reprit ses lèvres, tout en la pressant contre lui, de manière à lui faire sentir la manifestation physique de son désir pour elle. Alors peut-être, _peut-être_, les réticences de Michaela cèderaient d'elles-mêmes…? Il la serra plus fort contre son torse tandis que son baiser se fit plus ardent.

Michaela pouvait à peine croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et que c'était à elle qu'une telle chose arrivait, tant sa propre chair s'embrasait lorsque Sully la touchait. À chaque nouvelle caresse, son cœur s'emballait d'avantage, battant à grands coups irréguliers, tandis que son corps, comme attiré par un aimant, se tendait vers lui, vers ces mains caressantes dont elle cherchait d'instinct le contact. Quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, elle se trouva prisonnière autant de son étreinte que de ses baisers, si empreints de passion à peine contenue qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et qu'elle faillit en perdre connaissance. Ce qui lui serait sans doute advenu, sans la sensation bien réelle, tangible, de cette pulsation sourde contre son bas-ventre qui lui signifiait sans ambages le désir de Sully. Néanmoins, son émoi fut tel que ses jambes se seraient sans nul doute dérobées sous elle, sans le soutien solide et sûr des bras de son mari.

Sully sentit sa femme trembler et s'alanguir dans ses bras, et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la raison d'une telle défaillance. Il l'enleva de nouveau dans ses bras pour aller l'étendre sur le lit, en l'embrassant toujours avec ardeur. Puis, ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, la naissance des épaules, plus bas vers le creux entre ses seins, où il s'attarda un moment pour respirer les divers effluves enivrants qui émanaient de sa peau. Il ne put réprimer un autre grondement tandis qu'il se laissait griser autant par son parfum, subtil et fleuri, que par son odeur de femme, le savon à la lavande qu'elle utilisait y ajoutant une note aussi familière qu'envoûtante. C'était ce mélange redoutable qui avait bien failli le rendre fou lors de leur expédition à la concession de Harding.

Tandis que les lèvres de Sully exploraient sa poitrine, Michaela sentit ses cheveux lui effleurer les seins, là où la peau est la plus sensible, et cette sensation la fit frémir violemment, presque douloureusement. Elle en eut la chair de poule, partout, et même ses mamelons se durcirent instantanément. Oppressée et étourdie, elle eut un moment de panique en sentant ses propres réactions, ses sens, jusqu'à ses propres pensées, échapper à son contrôle. Puis, brusquement, son esprit sombra dans l'oubli de la volupté, et la tension nerveuse qui s'était accumulée en elle se dissipa pour ne laisser place qu'au désir. Chaque parcelle de peau que les mains ou les lèvres de Sully touchaient, s'embrasait, tout comme son sang dont le flot brûlant, déchainé par les battements frénétiques de son cœur, affleurait à la surface en cette rougeur si particulière qui caractérise l'appétit charnel.

Sully perçut ce changement d'attitude et s'arracha un instant à ses délicieuses explorations pour observer amoureusement sa femme. Quelle vision elle lui offrait, alanguie sur le couvre-lit, sa peau rosie par le désir; sa poitrine qui se soulevait, haletante et si attirante; ses lèvres, écarlates d'avoir été meurtries de baisers, et ses narines délicates que faisait frémir son souffle; ses yeux qui brillaient de fièvre amoureuse… Tout ce que Sully put faire pour se retenir de la posséder immédiatement fut de se détourner d'elle. Et ce fut presque désespérément qu'il se concentra sur l'action de retirer ses chaussures, son pantalon et les braies de coton qu'il portait en-dessous, se forçant à respirer aussi profondément et calmement que possible. Il lui fallait se calmer, en effet, s'il voulait pouvoir lui ôter ses sous-vêtements à elle, sans exploser ! Il ravala péniblement sa salive, tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par le fantasme presque tangible, quasiment à sa portée, de sa femme entièrement nue et abandonnée dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Sully s'éloigner d'elle, Michaela reprit ses esprits avec un soupir de frustration, mais se retint néanmoins de lui en demander la raison. Elle le comprit assez vite, par ailleurs, en le voyant finir de se dévêtir complètement. Bien qu'elle ne pût le voir entièrement, puisqu'il était assis à ses pieds et qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer d'une émotion mal définie, rien qu'à imaginer à quoi ce magnifique corps viril pouvait bien ressembler dans la manifestation de son désir pour elle, ce qui lui fit monter une nouvelle vague de chaleur au visage. Les battements de son cœur n'eurent guère plus de temps de s'apaiser, que déjà Sully se tournait de nouveau vers elle, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il délaça une bottine, puis l'autre… puis ses mains remontèrent le long d'une de ses jambes, jusqu'à la jarretière qui maintenait son bas de soie blanche en place. Tandis qu'il s'évertuait à dégrafer l'attache, elle sentait le frottement léger de ses doigts sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et son cœur bondit plus que jamais dans sa poitrine, s'arrêtant presque sous la cadence démente. Et elle trembla encore d'expectative grandissante lorsque le bout des doigts de Sully s'approcha près, tout près, de ce qu'elle avait de plus intime, là où elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer que qui que ce soit pût la toucher un jour. Cet endroit si secret qui maintenant palpitait impatiemment et semblait réclamer quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas idée, ajoutant un peu plus à sa confusion. Il lui fallait encore apprendre qu'une femme pouvait ressentir le besoin d'être satisfaite, et y parvenir au même titre qu'un homme.

Alors que le moment fatidique se rapprochait plus que jamais, le fil ténu qui retenait encore ses pensées lui rappelait tout juste ce que Dorothy lui avait dit au sujet de cette étape particulière de leur rapport. Plus sage et plus expérimentée, son amie avait cru bien faire dans sa tentative de rassurer une future mariée des plus nerveuses, en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à craindre, pas même la rupture de l'hymen, et que la douleur n'était guère plus persistante que la piqûre d'une aiguille. Voyant que Michaela n'avait pas eu l'air convaincue, Dorothy avait tenté une approche plus pragmatique en suggérant que de monter à cheval et galoper sans cesse par monts et par vaux comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée dans le Colorado, il y avait fort à parier que la membrane était déjà déchirée, ou suffisamment effacée pour qu'elle n'en éprouvât qu'une gêne minime au moment où Sully et elle s'uniraient charnellement. Pour finir, Dorothy lui avait assené un dernier conseil: celui de laisser faire la nature, autrement dit de permettre à son corps d'écouter cet instinct vieux comme le monde qui poussait hommes et femmes à s'aimer.

Son esprit trop embrumé pour qu'elle eût pu déterminer si elle parvenait à suivre ou non les recommandations de son amie, Michaela ne pouvait que se soulever une seconde, par réflexe, pour permettre à Sully de lui retirer sa culotte bouffante. Le besoin ineffable de s'unir à lui était si puissant, magnétique même, qu'il surpassait la gêne qu'elle était pourtant encline à ressentir de se trouver entièrement nue et exposée au regard de son mari, regard qu'elle chercha pour tenter de le distraire du spectacle de sa nudité, et qu'elle trouva assombri. Le joli bleu myosotis des prunelles de Sully avaient à présent la teinte d'un océan tumultueux, comme pour mieux refléter le désir impétueux qui le consumait, qui les consumait tous les deux.

Le simple fait de lui avoir ôté tous ses sous-vêtements avait été, ainsi qu'il s'y été attendu, une véritable séance de torture; le besoin qu'il avait d'elle confinait à la douleur et en devenait quasi insupportable. Il n'avait rien éprouvé de tel, ni même n'en avait entendu parler. _Le Corps Électrique ?_ Quand il s'agissait de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour cette femme, c'était un euphémisme, car cela avait davantage la force d'un millier d'éclairs…! Il reprit ses caresses, sur tout le corps de sa femme, enfin, tour à tour déférent et possessif, cherchant ses points les plus sensibles. Il sourit avec malice, se voyant soudain comme un musicien qui apprend à maitriser son instrument. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour, les rôles s'inverseraient, et qu'alors Michaela lui rendrait la pareille.

S'allongeant près d'elle, Sully passa tendrement son pouce sur les lèvres de Michaela, puis y pressa un baiser, leurs bouches s'ouvrant, affamées, leurs langues se rencontrant, se caressant… Michaela frissonna plus que jamais, mais se complut très vite dans le mouvement nouveau de ce baiser charnel, le rythme duquel préfigurait clairement celui qui accorderait bientôt leurs corps. Et puis… La main de Sully glissant de nouveau sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à atteindre les replis de chair si tendre et sensible de son sexe, qu'il explora avec une douceur prudente et attentive. Mon Dieu… Des caresses aussi intimes troublaient son innocence au point que de nouveau, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Pourtant, tandis que les caresses de son amant se faisaient plus pressantes, elle ne pouvait que se laisser prendre par ces assauts voluptueux, son corps agité de délicieuses convulsions. Peu lui importait sur le moment à quel point il était inconvenant et indigne d'une dame bien élevée d'exprimer son plaisir par des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus forts… Elle en oubliait même qu'elle n'était même pas censée éprouver le moindre plaisir en accomplissant son devoir conjugal, ni de désespérément en vouloir davantage.

Sully ne pouvait que se réjouir de sentir sa femme réagir ainsi, sans retenue, mais cela signifiait aussi que lui ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Aussi, il interrompit son baiser, et risqua une caresse plus osée entre ses jambes, la regardant se raidir, trembler et se tordre sous l'effet de ses attouchements, observant le beau visage de sa femme refléter son plaisir, et écoutant avec ravissement le chant d'amour qu'il avait fait naître, et qu'elle psalmodiait d'une voix rauque de désir et de plaisir. Il la flatta et l'embrassa encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il lût dans ses yeux, agrandis et voilés par la convoitise, qu'elle était prête, et qu'elle attendait l'étape suivante.

Bouleversée par l'afflux de sensations inédites qui l'assaillaient, et absolument incapable de contrôler sa réaction, Michaela ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, allongée là, en proie à une curieuse sensation de vide qui se faisait en elle, de plus en plus profondément, qui la taraudait avec insistance depuis quelques minutes, et dont son instinct l'avertissait que seul Sully pouvait venir combler ce manque. Elle se laissa faire sans opposer de prude résistance, lorsque d'une main enjôleuse, il lui écarta les jambes afin de venir se placer entre elles. Mais quand elle sentit le membre viril de son mari tout contre elle, quand elle en sentit la pulsation chaude et musquée, elle eut un gémissement étranglé. Elle le voulait en elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de qualifier ce besoin puissant, irrésistible, primaire, qui l'envahissait telle une lame de fond. Il lui semblait presque entendre ses entrailles criant leur faim de cette chair d'homme. Et surtout, le vide qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt se changea en une autre sensation, autrement plus déconcertante, celle de s'ouvrir comme si son corps était une fleur s'épanouissant de l'intérieur. Comme c'était étrange – et excitant !

"Prête?" Sully demanda, la voix si oppressée de désir qu'elle était réduite à un murmure rauque.

Le cœur de Michaela fit un nouveau soubresaut sous l'effet de l'anxiété mêlée d'empressement. Elle hocha la tête en assentiment et noua ses bras autour de lui, sentant les muscles tendus du dos sous ses paumes lorsque ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque. Sully comprit que le moment était venu. Il se pencha un peu le temps de lui prendre un baiser léger, puis, dans un geste qu'il espérait rassurant pour elle, il alla chercher l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne au moment où il la pénétra, toute son attention focalisé sur un seul but: faire que ce moment si décisif et unique se passe sans douleur ni difficulté.

"Oooh…" haleta-t-elle dans un gémissement enroué… Elle en avait oublié de se tenir prête pour affronter la douleur quasi-inévitable, et finalement, se rendit à peine compte de la brève sensation de tiraillement, tant elle était stupéfaite, émerveillée… _ça y est…_ Oh, ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là ! Il semblait la compléter si parfaitement ! Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre au cours de sa vie, rien de ce qu'on n'avait pu lui dire à ce sujet, ne pouvait se comparer à cette sensation bien réelle de ne faire qu'un avec lui… alors, depuis les limbes les plus profondes de son âme, s'éveilla la certitude qu'il en serait toujours ainsi entre eux deux, comme si une partie de lui était venue s'ancrer en elle, destinée à y rester pour toujours…

Ne sentant pas de résistance comme il s'y était attendu, et comme elle ne manifestait aucun signe de douleur ni même de gêne, Sully se permit un profond soupir de soulagement. Cependant, il lui demanda, par sécurité : "tout va bien?"

Un léger sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres, elle hocha la tête avec empressement, ce dont il se réjouit. Sans plus attendre, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, aussi lentement qu'il lui était possible, attentif aux moindres nuances des réactions de sa femme, et veillant à ne pas trop se laisser déborder par ses propres sensations. Cependant, peu importait le nombre de fois où il s'était laissé aller à rêver à ce que cela lui ferait d'être en elle, il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cela serait si doux, d'une chaleur si accueillante… comme si elle avait était faite juste pour lui, à la perfection. _Perfection_, oui, c'était exactement cela. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, encore, et encore, avec adoration, ses baisers adoptant le même tempo que leurs corps, en un rythme de plus en plus rapide et intense.

Hélas, leur étreinte s'acheva bien trop tôt dans un torrent de flammes. Tout ce que Sully ressentait – l'amour, le désir, le plaisir – le dévorait vivant et malgré sa volonté de donner à Michaela suffisamment de temps pour découvrir elle aussi le plaisir charnel, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et dut s'abandonner à l'abîme de la jouissance, dans un grondement faible, le nom de sa femme la seule chose demeurant en son esprit et sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre.

Michaela n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'avait duré cette première union. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le vertige enivrant qui l'avait submergée, cette sensation de tout son être baigné d'un soleil intérieur, s'étaient évanouis avant d'avoir atteint leur apogée, lorsque Sully ne put retarder d'avantage le moment de sa jouissance. Michaela en éprouva le même genre de vague regret qu'elle avait déjà ressenti à quelques occasions… un peu comme cette fois-là, quelques semaines auparavant, dans leur nouvelle maison, alors que la bienséance l'avait emporté sur ses envies, ou encore, l'année précédente, ce moment où ils avaient scellé leurs fiançailles par un baiser particulièrement fiévreux, sous la tente de sudation. Néanmoins, le sentir doucement frémir ainsi en elle, tandis qu'il prononçait son nom d'une voix brisée de passion, lui donna une curieuse forme de satisfaction. Elle soupira, sereine, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de Sully. Il transpirait abondamment, et il l'écrasait presque de tout son poids, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. La seule chose qui lui important, ici et maintenant, c'était ce sentiment d'être à sa place auprès de lui… peut-être même, d'une certaine façon, d'être _à lui_.

Quand enfin Sully eut suffisamment récupéré, il roula sur son dos, entrainant Michaela avec lui, de façon à ce qu'elle trouvât blottie tout contre lui. Elle lui avait coupé le souffle, et pas seulement physiquement parlant, mais émotionnellement aussi, et il ne savait comment lui exprimer ce que cette toute première fois représentait pour lui, ce qu'elle, sa femme, représentait pour lui. Il pouvait seulement la serrer plus fort contre lui, et laisser parler son regard, empreint de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Le soleil couchant jeta ses derniers rayons flamboyants sur le wagon, enflammant pendant un court instant la demi-clarté qui régnait à l'intérieur. Puis l'obscurité grandit, pour de bon, cette fois, encourageant les amants à prendre un peu de repos avant leur arrivée à Denver. Avant d'entamer un tout nouveau chapitre de leur vie.


	2. Chapitre II - En Route pour Denver

**Chapitre II –** _En Route Pour Denver  
_

o-o-o-o_  
_

Sully luttait contre le sommeil qui s'appesantissait naturellement sur lui, car il ne voulait pas y succomber avant de s'être assuré que sa femme allait bien. _Sa femme, eh oui…!_ Et dans tous les sens du terme, désormais. N'était-ce pas tout simplement merveilleux ?

Il dut faire un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts et, tout en caressant doucement son bras, il lui demanda : "Michaela, tu vas bien ?"

Elle eut un léger sursaut, comme si elle avait été réveillée brusquement.

"Excuse-moi, tu dormais… je ne t'aurais pas réveillée, si j'avais su…

— Non, ça va, je ne dormais pas. Par contre, je croyais que c'était ton cas," répondit-elle si doucement que sa voix était à peine audible dans le vrombissement du train.

"Mmmh, presque… Je voulais juste vérifier que je ne t'avais pas fait mal… ou mise mal à l'aise… Tu sais, comme c'était ta première fois…"

Tant de prévenance ne put que la faire sourire, et elle lui témoigna sa reconnaissance par un baiser léger sur son épaule.

"Je vais plus que bien. Tu as tenu ta promesse, Sully…" Elle ne put poursuivre, ne sachant comment formuler la question embarrassante qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais Sully perçut son hésitation.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

Michaela soupira, impatiente vis-à-vis d'elle-même et de son incapacité à s'exprimer aussi librement que Sully sur des sujets aussi intimes. _Mais qu'y a-t- il de si terrible, au fond ? C'est ton mari, pour l'amour du Ciel_, lui disait la petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait cette fois à celle de Dorothy. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas lui demander de but en blanc si elle l'avait comblé. Comment poser une question aussi impudique ?

"Tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé ça bon, pas vrai ?"

Michaela tressaillit de nouveau en entendant son mari verbaliser ainsi ses pensées, et elle bafouilla, gênée : "C'était…? J'étais bien ?"

Sully ne put se retenir un gloussement de rire, mais comme il la regardait avec une infinie tendresse, elle sut qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

"C'était incroyable, tu n'as pas idée… Tu as été parfaite. Tu _es_ parfaite.

— Vr–… Vraiment ?" bégaya-t-elle encore plus timidement en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. "Pourtant je… je ne savais rien… Je ne sais pas quoi… comment faire…"

Sully eut conscience qu'il lui fallait choisir se mots avec prudence pour ne pas choquer sa femme avec une franchise trop crue, s'il voulait dissiper ses inquiétudes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu sais, moi aussi j'apprends," murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure désordonnée de sa femme, et embrassant sa tempe.

Étonnée, elle haussa les sourcils et se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

"Eh oui," poursuivi-t-il, "tous les deux, nous allons apprendre ensemble, ce que l'autre préfère, ou ce qu'on aime moins. Comme je te l'ai dit l'an dernier, il y a certaines choses que les livres n'apprennent pas. On les apprend… par la pratique… c'est en faisant l'amour qu'on apprendra comment se donner du plaisir l'un à l'autre…"

En entendant ces mots, Michaela rougit terriblement, et se tortilla de gêne, mais elle soutint malgré tout le regard direct de son mari.

"Ça viendra avec le temps, ne t'en fais pas." Il lui caressa la joue et affirma : "Michaela, on a toute la vie devant nous pour ça."

Émue aux larmes malgré son profond trouble, Michaela ne trouva rien d'autre à lui répondre que de se jeter à son cou et lui donner un baiser passionné, dans lequel elle mit tout son cœur et toute son âme, tandis qu'elle se sentait de nouveau envahie par le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui, sur le plan émotionnel tout du moins. Ce sentiment était si puissant, si merveilleusement excitant qu'elle tenta de lui communiquer cette ferveur par son baiser.

Sully fut agréablement surpris de la réaction de Michaela à ses paroles et de l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle l'embrassait. Il n'osa pas cependant tenter sa chance plus avant, car ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, et Michaela était encore bien trop inexpérimentée pour qu'il pût se permettre d'initier quoi que ce soit qui devrait être mené tambour battant, si séduisante que lui parût une telle perspective. Quand il sentit que son désir s'apprêtait à reprendre le pas sur ses sens, il rompit leur baiser, un bref regret le pinçant au cœur quand il vit une lueur de déception passer dans les yeux de sa femme.

"On ne va pas tarder à arriver à Denver, on ferait bien de se préparer," dit-il d'une voix quelque peu enrouée. Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, visiblement occupée à retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle s'assit, et chercha des yeux ses bagages, parmi lesquels elle repéra le sac en tapisserie dans lequel elle avait rangé sa tenue de voyage, à quelques pieds de la pile composée de sa robe de mariée et de ses sous-vêtements au pied du lit. Cela lui rappela qu'elle était encore dans le plus simple appareil. Alors que la gêne revenait lui brûler les joues et le front, elle s'empressa de récupérer ses dessous dans la pile et enfila prestement son fin caraco et sa culotte. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus nue, elle se sentit un peu mieux et put se lever pour aller chercher son sac, Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers le lit, cherchant des traces de sang sur le couvre-lit froissé, à l'endroit où elle était étendue encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien, heureusement ! Elle put donc s'habiller tranquillement, tout en restant hautement consciente de la présence de Sully et de son regard posé sur elle, observant le moindre de ses mouvements. L'électricité qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, culminant lors de la consommation de leurs noces, était demeurée si intense qu'elle trembla sous le joug de ce magnétisme.

Sully ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se dégageât si promptement de son étreinte pour se précipiter sur ses vêtements, après un tel baiser, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Il l'observa attentivement, se satisfaisant de la joie simple de l'admirer tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans le compartiment, étirant ses membres gracieux ; admirant aussi la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules en larges boucles, dont les reflets d'or et de cuivre luisaient légèrement dans la pénombre. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était impatient d'arriver à l'hôtel, ou s'il n'aurait pas préféré que leur périple en train durât indéfiniment. Ainsi il l'aurait eue pour lui seul, sans interruptions, sans urgences, rien qu'eux deux, ensemble, et personne d'autre.

Il finit par se lever à son tour, remit ses braies de coton et son pantalon de costume, puis, vint s'accroupir près de sa femme, qui était en train de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son nécessaire de toilette, d'un jupon simple et d'une paire de bas noirs. Elle en sortit également la jupe et la veste de son ensemble de voyage. Sully vit ensuite son regard se diriger vers leurs tenues de mariés et leurs meubles. Anticipant sans difficulté son interrogation, il lui dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça. Dès qu'on arrive à Denver, je m'arrangerai pour que nos affaires repartent à Colorado Springs. On dirait que John et Brian ont pensé à tout, ils nous ont laissé ces housses qui servent à protéger les vêtements.

— C'est très gentil de leur part. Il faudra que nous ramenions un beau cadeau de Denver pour Brian.

— Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, il doit être tellement content que nous soyons enfin mariés que je crois qu'il tient déjà sa récompense.

— Tu as sûrement raison." Elle pouffa de rire, en se rendant compte du rôle joué par Brian dans leurs vies.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sully.

"Je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose… Nous sommes redevables envers Brian pour bien davantage que… hmm… notre confort pendant le voyage !

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que si on y réfléchit, depuis le départ, il a tout fait pour nous mettre ensemble.

— Crois-tu que les choses se seraient passées différemment entre nous, si les enfants n'avaient cessé de jouer les entremetteurs ?

— Ç'aurait probablement été différent, oui, mais je suis sûr qu'on aurait quand même fini ensemble, toi et moi," affirma-t-il avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Michaela ne sut pas trop comment interpréter l'insinuation qu'elle venait de sentir dans les paroles de Sully, aussi, baissa-t-elle les yeux et fit-elle mine d'être très occupée à rassembler les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Mais ses pensées restaient occupées par le souvenir de toutes ces fois où Sully avait trouvé des excuses pour venir à la maison, avant qu'ils ne fussent un couple, quand il apportait de la viande, qu'il effectuait les réparations nécessaires… À quel point leurs vies auraient été différentes, si Charlotte étaient encore en vie, ou si elle avait confié Matthew, Colleen et Brian à quelqu'un d'autre ? Que serait-il advenu d'elle, si elle s'était retrouvée complètement isolée à la maison ? Elle se remémora toutes les occasions où les enfants l'avaient aidée à remettre les choses en perspective, et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris, sur elle-même, et sur la vie, la vraie… Elle prit conscience alors combien le cours de ces trois dernières années aurait pu en effet être radicalement, pour ne pas dire dramatiquement, différent si les enfants n'avaient pas été là. Elle songea aussi que Sully n'était pas tombé amoureux que de la femme médecin, ni même de la femme tout court, mais aussi de la mère qu'elle était devenue. D'instinct elle passa la main sur son ventre plat, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour tomber enceinte. P_eut-être leur lune de miel serait-elle fructueuse_ – en tout cas, elle l'espérait !

Dans l'un des sacs, Sully trouva la chemise, le gilet et la veste du costume qu'il était supposé porter au mariage, et les mit, mais il laissa la cravate de côté pour le moment. Quand il fut prêt, il se tourna de nouveau vers Michaela qui était en train de se débattre avec les minuscules boutons de son corsage. Sans dire un mot, il vint à sa rescousse, et tous deux se retrouvèrent transportés pendant un instant en un autre lieu et un autre temps où il lui avait boutonné sa chemise. Ils se sourirent, chacun devinant que l'autre se souvenait aussi de ce moment lourd de désir indicible. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour un baiser léger et tendre, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avec une familiarité nouvelle.

"C'est sûr que je n'aurais pas pu faire cela à l'époque," plaisanta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, à quoi elle répondit par un petit gloussement de rire. Puis, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers ses bas, elle fut stoppée net par la requête inattendue de Sully : "Tu permets ? S'il te plaît…" Elle battit des paupières de surprise, tandis que son cœur s'affola de nouveau. Même dans ses rêves les plus follement romantiques, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sully pût avoir envie de l'aider à s'habiller, sachant avec quelle ardeur il avait voulu faire précisément le contraire une heure plus tôt.

Elle céda et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Là, avec la même déférence avec laquelle il lui avait retiré ses bas de soie blanche, il lui passa ceux de laine noire, ses mains s'attardant longuement sur les mollets fins, lissant les bas, et plus haut sur les cuisses pour nouer les jarretières. Michaela savoura ces attentions sans mot dire, se sentant adorée au-delà de tout ce qu'elle croyait possible. À ce moment-là, elle était très probablement la femme la plus chanceuse de la Terre.

Pour finir, elle brossa ses cheveux, qui étaient quelque peu emmêlés, jusqu'à ce que, des tresses et des boucles de sa coiffure de mariée, il ne restât que de légères ondulations. D'une main experte, elle les releva sur les côtés et les fixa avec deux des peignes qui avaient précédemment maintenu en place l'arrangement de boucles, de fleurs et de perles. Mais lorsqu'elle entreprit de tordre sa chevelure pour la nouer en chignon, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par Sully dans sa tâche.

"Non, s'il te plaît… Laisse tes cheveux détachés," demanda-t-il. Elle faillit rétorquer que cela n'aurait pas été convenable, mais se ravisa et relâcha le nœud, qui coula le long de son échine comme un large ruban soyeux. Si elle pouvait lui faire plaisir de cette simple manière, après tous les égards qu'il avait eus pour elle, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Ils furent bientôt prêts à sortir, mais il leur restait presque une demi-heure à attendre encore avant d'arriver à la gare. Bien décidé à employer ces quelques minutes à profiter pleinement de leur wagon nuptial, Sully se laissa choir dans l'une des deux bergères, et tira Michaela à lui, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouvât sur ses genoux. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise sur le moment, mais eut vit fait de se rasséréner dans le confort des bras de son mari.

Sully lui jeta un regard espiègle. "Et si on s'embrassait, hein?" suggéra-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

"Quel curieux passe-temps," répondit Michaela, rentrant dans son jeu. "Tu ne veux pas plutôt jouer aux échecs ? Ou lire? " Elle se montrait si rarement taquine que c'en était doublement piquant.

"Oh non… Je n'arrive à penser qu'à une chose, là tout de suite…" Il toucha délicatement les lèvres de sa femme "… à ces lèvres-là. Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux au monde," conclut-il dans un grondement sourd, tandis qu'il happa la bouche bien-aimée.

Les sens de Michaela chavirèrent de nouveau au son de la voix de Sully, et au frémissement de ses mots d'amour sur sa peau. Vaincue, elle s'abandonna au vertige d'un baiser intensément charnel, long… profond… langoureux. Tous deux se délectèrent à découvrir de nouvelles sensations rien qu'en s'embrassant sans retenue, et Michaela sentit que jamais elle ne se lasserait du contact si chaud et doux des lèvres de Sully sur les siennes, de sa langue venant chercher et caresser la sienne…

Il n'était pas question d'aller plus loin, et pourtant ce baiser les laissa aussi essoufflés et étourdis que s'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre à nouveau.

Ce fut à regret qu'ils se relevèrent lorsqu'enfin leur train entra en gare à Denver. Sully, avec galanterie, ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir sa femme en premier, puis l'assista pour descendre sur le quai. Main dans la main, ils jetèrent un dernier regard au wagon qui avait abrité leurs premiers ébats amoureux, et qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier, pas plus que la surprise qu'ils avaient eue en découvrant son aménagement. Puis ils redirigèrent leur attention l'un vers l'autre, se dévorant des yeux, anticipant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer pendant les quinze prochains jours.

* * *

Sully alla trouver John pour régler avec lui les détails concernant les affaires restantes dans le wagon puis, après avoir abondamment remercié le mécanicien pour sa généreuse contribution, il partit à la recherche d'un moyen de transport pour les conduire à leur hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes mariés étaient confortablement installés dans un fiacre. Ils ne prêtèrent guère attention au décor qui défilait tant ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Sous l'étoffe épaisse de sa tenue de voyage, Michaela avait la chair de poule, quasi-douloureuse d'être drue et perpétuelle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de temps à autre, tous ses sens éveillés par tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé au cours de la soirée. Et elle se demandait si Sully ressentait la même chose qu'elle, si lui aussi était bouleversé au plus profond de sa chair par ce tourbillon d'émotions, si diverses qu'elle n'aurait pu en définir une seule précisément.

Elle remarqua à peine l'opulence de l'hôtel où ils allaient demeurer pendant une quinzaine de jours, et pour une fois, laissa Sully se charger des formalités. Elle ne fut tirée de sa stupeur que lorsque Sully revint près d'elle et lui demanda, sa voix empreinte d'inquiétude : "Michaela, tu vas bien ?

— Oh… hum, oui… ça va… Je…" Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, cependant l'éclat dans son regard était parfaitement éloquent. Sully sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse, et passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, il l'escorta jusqu'à leur suite, un chasseur chargé de leurs bagages sur leurs talons.


	3. Chapitre III - À Cœur Ouvert

**Chapitre III –** _À Cœur Ouvert_

o-o-o-o

La porte en bois ouvragé de la suite nuptiale s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce luxueusement meublée, avec son grand lit à baldaquin, aux courtines de brocart relevées à chaque coin, et de hautes portes fenêtres qu'encadraient de lourds rideaux de velours. Le tapis persan était si épais que leurs pieds s'y enfonçaient presque totalement. Sur la gauche une porte donnait sur la salle de bains. À droite, un divan et deux grands fauteuils assortis, chargés de gros coussins moelleux, étaient disposés autour d'une table basse sculptée dans du bois de noyer, devant la cheminée dont le manteau était en marbre taillé avec beaucoup de recherche, et dans laquelle crépitait un feu des plus accueillants. Michaela flâna un moment dans ce qui allait être leur havre pendant les quinze prochains jours. Elle entendit Sully s'adresser au chasseur derrière elle, mais sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'ils disaient.

Enfin, la porte fut refermée, et ils furent à nouveau seuls. Michaela prit une profonde inspiration, se reprochant mentalement d'être aussi nerveuse. Elle avait la confiance la plus totale en Sully, et elle savait avec une certitude absolue que jamais il ne mettrait en péril son amour et cette confiance qu'elle lui portait. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle une telle anxiété?

Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut que Sully était venu se planter juste derrière elle que lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant sursauter. Elle se raidit l'espace d'une seconde, puis se détendit dans ses bras.

"Désolé," souffla-t-il doucement près de son oreille. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi nerveuse?

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis tellement… excitée," admit-elle, les yeux baissés et le feu aux joues d'avoir employé un tel mot, "et je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

— Excitée, hein?" Il vint se placer face à elle. "Moi aussi. Difficile de ne pas l'être sachant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul pendant deux semaines entières…" Il releva tendrement son visage vers lui à deux mains, éprouvant la douceur de ses joues d'une légère caresse. Michaela ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un baiser qui initierait un nouveau rapprochement, mais comme il n'en fit rien, elle les rouvrit pour s'apercevoir qu'il la dévorait véritablement des yeux. Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur la signifiance d'un tel regard. Elle fut prise d'un tremblement nerveux, alors que son corps tout juste éveillé réagit instantanément à l'évidence du désir de Sully. Sans qu'elle eût véritablement conscience de ses actes, ce fut elle qui chercha ses lèvres… elle qui l'embrassa profondément… elle qui se blottit au plus près de lui…

Un coup importun à leur porte suivi d'un bruyant "Service d'étage!" rompit le charme. Sully s'arracha de fort mauvaise grâce des bras de sa femme et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il congédia l'employé sans ambages, après avoir pris possession de la desserte sur laquelle était disposé leur dîner.

"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit à quel point je trouvais tes baisers si doux? Eh bien j'aime tellement quand tu m'embrasses que tu m'en as fait complètement oublier que je nous avais commandé à dîner!

— Nous aurions pu descendre dîner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, Sully. Il est encore suffisamment tôt," le gronda-t-elle avec indulgence.

"Pas question." Il la reprit dans ses bras. "Là maintenant, j'ai tellement besoin d'être tout près de toi que ça me fait mal," admit-il avec candeur, "et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit autorisé que tu sois assise sur mes genoux et que nous nous donnions à manger l'un l'autre dans une salle de restaurant…"

Michaela émit un petit rire nerveux en s'imaginant pareille scène.

"Puis-je au moins aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bains, Monsieur Sully?" requit-elle, un sourire faussement ingénu au coin des lèvres. Il fit une grimace, faisant mine de prendre la question très au sérieux, puis la laissa aller en riant.

"Bien sûr. Mais ne sois pas trop longue, d'accord? Je ne voudrais pas que _ça refroidisse_…"

Cette fois, Michaela ne perçut pas le sous-entendu. Elle ne lui en envoya pas moins un baiser avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains, ses affaires de toilettes à la main.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva confrontée à son reflet dans le miroir, elle s'immobilisa, estomaquée par le spectacle de ses joues et de ses lèvres encore enflammées, de ses yeux où semblaient danser des étincelles, et de son apparence fiévreuse dans son ensemble. Son œil critique ne manquait pas de noter les moindres détails trahissant ce qui lui était arrivée un peu plus tôt, comme gravés sur son visage, voire jusque dans la façon dont elle se mouvait désormais. Son cœur tressaillit de plus belle lorsqu'elle pensait à ce que signifiait pareille transformation: elle avait effectivement changé, et tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors avait changé avec elle, comme si le seul fait de s'être mariée et d'avoir consommé physiquement son union avec Sully l'avait transportée dans un tout autre monde, où elle n'était plus un simple individu, mais où elle constituait la moitié - Sully étant l'autre - de quelque chose de bien plus grand. Cela lui rappela la légende Cheyenne que Sully lui avait contée au sujet de la créature à quatre bras et quatre jambes que le Grand esprit avait tranchée pour en faire deux êtres humains, Elle se souvenait également des paroles prononcées par le Révérend lors de la cérémonie quelques heures plus tôt, tirées de la Bible, et il lui parut qu'elle en comprenait bien mieux le sens désormais. Le choc initial se mua alors en émerveillement, et son cœur se mit à déborder de la joie la plus pure et la plus profonde.

Elle fut tirée de ses contemplations par un bruit de vaisselle et de couverts s'entrechoquant qui venait de la chambre. Elle aspergea d'eau fraiche son visage rouge d'émotion, puis s'essuya à l'aide d'une des serviettes moelleuses fournies par l'hôtel. Se sentant un peu plus calme, elle alla retrouver Sully sur le divan, face à la cheminée. Il avait tamisée la lumière, et disposé leurs assiettes sur la table basse. Dès qu'elle fut installée à côté de lui, il lui offrit de petits morceaux de l'un des mini-sandwiches qui composaient le hors-d'œuvre, alternant chaque bouchée avec un ou deux baisers. Michaela lui rendit la pareille, Sully profitant de l'occasion pour lui mordiller sensuellement le bout des doigts. Une fois l'entrée consommée, ils se régalèrent d'un râble de lapin, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser la moindre trace de sauce sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Puis Sully découvrit leur dessert d'un geste théâtral.

"Des fraises!" s'exclama Michaela, se délectant à l'avance. Non pas qu'elle eût encore faim, mais elle passait vraiment un bon moment. Tous deux avaient bu une gorgée de Chardonnay, juste assez pour en sentir le léger échauffement, mais il aurait été difficile de déterminer si c'était le vin ou la passion qui faisaient véritablement monter la température. D'autant plus que les beaux fruits, délicieusement parfumés et sucrés à point, les enjoignaient à s'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue et de gourmandise.

Sully se leva du divan, tirant Michaela à lui et la gardant prisonnière de son étreinte passionnée. Leur baiser dura un long moment, tandis qu'inconsciemment, leurs corps retrouvaient le balancement qui avait bercé leur première union. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Sully ressentait bien moins l'impérieux et égoïste besoin de la posséder, ce qui lui rendrait la tâche plus aisée, déterminé qu'il était à ce qu'elle appréciât au moins autant que lui leurs rapports, peu lui importait le temps que cela prendrait. Les réactions enthousiastes de Michaela à ses démonstrations d'affection étaient certes de bon augure. Mais à en juger par la façon dont ses doutes et ses scrupules avaient repris le dessus sur ses sentiments plus tôt, il pressentait que la route serait encore longue et mouvementée avant qu'elle ne se laissât vraiment aller. La rougeur constante de son visage et cette attitude distraite qui lui était si peu coutumière, ne l'avaient guère quittée depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train, étaient pour lui le signe qu'elle éprouvait un certain malaise, peut-être même de la honte. Il savait que Mme Quinn avait discuté avec sa fille pour soi-disant lui adresser quelques conseils sur sa future vie conjugale… Et il en venait à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire pour rendre Michaela si farouche, surtout lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras, lorsqu'il vint poser les mains sur ses seins. _Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net_, pensa-t-il en mettant un terme à leur baiser qui semblait pourtant vouloir ne jamais finir.

"Michaela," murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle leva vers lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Sully en oublia tout le reste, perdu dans la contemplation du mystère qu'étaient leurs couleurs si insolites, ces nuances uniques de vert doré et d'ambre brun qui donnaient à ses yeux l'apparence de gemmes rares et précieuses. De tels yeux ne pouvaient que le hanter depuis qu'ils avaient croisé les siens, en ce jour fatidique où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le magasin de Loren. Et ce soir, ils brillaient d'un désir si évident qu'il sentait s'évanouir sa volonté d'agir avec patience et douceur. L'intensité du besoin qu'il avait d'elle se mit alors à brûler en lui comme une fièvre irrépressible contre laquelle il était impuissant, son imagination brûlant de fantasmes dans lesquels il visualisait avec une acuité saisissante le corps nu de sa femme se tordant sous le sien et entendait encore l'écho de sa voix éperdue pendant l'amour, cet après-midi. La promesse qu'il lui avait faite de prendre tout le temps nécessaire semblait de nouveau particulièrement difficile à tenir, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Il s'obligea à prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de se laisser emporter, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que sa femme était en mesure de lui rendre la pareille. Pour le moment, leur relation physique ne datait que de quelques heures à peine, elle était encore aussi fragile qu'un minuscule bouton de rose. Il lui faudrait du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d'attention pour se renforcer et s'épanouir. Mais pour en arriver là, Sully avait encore quelques murs à abattre.

"Sully? Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Michaela timidement, le rappelant au moment présent d'une légère pression, un peu inquiète, sur ses bras. Elle aussi avait le souffle coupé, à la fois par le baiser et par la puissance décuplée de ses sentiments. À son grand regret, elle s'était braquée à nouveau à peine lui avait-il prodigué des caresses plus intimes, et elle commençait à s'impatienter contre elle-même et ces mouvements de recul involontaires. Que craignait-elle donc? Et Sully n'allait-il pas se fâcher contre elle, à long terme, n'allait-il pas se lasser de son incapacité à simplement se soumettre à son bon plaisir sans faire d'histoires? Il avait horreur de cela, elle en était certaine… _oh Seigneur! Qu'était-elle censée faire dans de telles circonstances?_

Sully remarqua immédiatement l'expression sur le visage de Michaela passer de la ferveur à l'anxiété. Il se doutait de ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit, et il lui parut plus que jamais important d'avoir une discussion sans détours sur leur intimité au plus vite. Doucement, il se détacha de son étreinte, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, portant la gauche à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser léger juste au-dessus de son alliance.

"Michaela, il faut qu'on parle, avant d'aller plus loin. Asseyons-nous."

Perplexe, elle le suivit néanmoins jusqu'à la banquette au pied du lit.

"Dis-le-moi franchement, Sully… Je m'y prends mal, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était bien Michaela de se sentir fautive dès que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il l'attira plus près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

"Non, pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'oses pas te laisser aller, et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est à cause de ce que ta mère t'a dit concernant nos relations, quoique cela ait pu être…"

Michaela le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Elle se creusa la tête pendant au moins une bonne minute pour trouver quoi lui répondre. Ce fut le sourire chaleureux de Sully qui l'encouragea à lui révéler ses pensées les plus intimes.

"Sully, il faut bien que tu comprennes une chose, c'est que… Je… là d'où je viens, les femmes doivent se comporter d'une certaine manière…

— Oui, ça, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps, et pour autant, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas du genre à te préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Sinon, tu ne serais pas devenue docteur, et tu ne serais sûrement jamais venue dans le Colorado si tu t'étais contenté de faire ce qu'on attendait de toi!

— C'est juste," admit-elle. "Mais je crains que… disons que… dans certains domaines, j'ai grandi dans l'idée que l'anticonformisme ne faisait que conduire à… la disgrâce. Vois-tu, en devenant médecin, j'ai agi pour venir en aide aux gens, je soigne quiconque a besoin de mes services, et j'ai appris à me garder de laisser mes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, interférer avec mon travail. Quand j'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate, j'avais véritablement foi dans ce que je récitais. C'est toujours le cas…"

Sully approuva d'un hochement de tête. Plutôt que de la presser pour qu'elle en vînt au fait, il jugeait plus judicieux de la laisser s'exprimer à sa guise, pour la mettre en confiance.

Encouragée par l'attention qu'il lui portait, elle poursuivit: "Mais dès lors qu'il s'agit de… comment se comporter en présence d'un homme… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de…" Elle s'interrompit, cherchant le mot adéquat.

"D'information?" proposa Sully.

"C'est ça," confirma-t-elle avec un vague sourire un peu chagriné. "Oh, bien sûr, je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la procréation, grâce à mon père et les livres, mais rien concernant les relations interpersonnelles, les sentiments que j'étais censée éprouver. Et je pense que j'étais bien trop occupée par mes études et le but que je m'étais fixé pour songer à me faire des… _amis_.

— Mais tu as été fiancée… tu as suffisamment aimé David pour vouloir l'épouser, suffisamment pour avoir été tiraillée entre nous deux pendant un temps."

Michaela retint son souffle en entendant Sully mentionner son premier fiancé, qui avait été aussi son premier amour. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune amertume ni jalousie dans sa voix, et dans ses yeux, seuls luisaient la tendresse qu'il lui portait et le souci qu'il avait d'elle. Rassurée, elle reprit sa tirade:

"Quand David et moi nous sommes rencontrés, je travaillais à l'hôpital sous l'égide de mon père, d'avantage comme infirmière en chef que comme futur médecin, puisque je n'avais toujours pas été acceptée dans une faculté de Médecine. Un jour, Père m'a demandé d'assister un nouveau confrère pour une opération délicate…

— David?

— Oui. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes connus. Il fut le premier homme, hormis mon père, à ne pas me regarder de haut à cause de mes ambitions. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être confrontée au mépris de mes confrères que l'attitude nettement plus tolérante de David me fit l'effet d'une grande bouffée d'air frais. Et avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, il s'est mis à m'inviter à dîner, à l'accompagner au théâtre… Nous étions toujours strictement encadrés, donc, dans les premiers temps, je me contentais de le suivre, d'apprendre à apprécier sa compagnie et nos conversations. Ceci, jusqu'à un certain soir, où, en me raccompagnant chez moi, il m'a embrassée sur le perron. Et ma mère nous a vus…

— Je parie qu'elle t'a fait une scène terrible…

— Non, pas vraiment. Elle avait surtout l'air très préoccupée, lorsqu'elle est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre et m'a demandé si cela s'était déjà produit, combien de fois. Elle a semblé soulagée lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait du premier. C'est alors qu'elle s'est mise à me mettre en garde contre des agissements qui pourraient déshonorer ma famille. Comme je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle m'a expliqué que je devais rester chaste jusqu'à un mariage en bonne et due forme, et que je ne devais jamais laisser David, ni aucun homme, essayer de… me toucher de manière inconvenante…" Elle se tut à nouveau, visiblement encore profondément embarrassée, même après toutes ces années. Sully resta silencieux lui aussi, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprît son histoire, tout en continuant à passer sa main tout doucement sur l'épaule et le bras de sa femme, comme pour effacer de ses caresses la peine qu'elle éprouvait.

"Au début, j'ai obéi, bien sagement. Je n'en pensais pas grand-chose, pour être honnête. J'aimais être en compagnie de David, j'appréciais ses attentions à mon égard, d'autant qu'il se comportait toujours en parfait gentleman. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'ai finalement été acceptée à la Faculté féminine de Médecine à Philadelphie que j'ai pris la mesure de mes sentiments pour lui. Il me manquait terriblement. C'est à cette période que notre relation est vraiment devenue sérieuse. Nous nous écrivions quasiment tous les jours, et lorsque je suis retournée à Boston pour Noël… Nous étions si heureux de nous retrouver que… hum nous avons… un peu…

— Vous vous êtes un peu laissés emporter?"

Sully n'était pas surpris le moins du monde: ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer Michaela en jeune femme naïve s'éprenant du seul homme qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.

"Eh bien disons que nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la minute où je suis descendue du train, que nous nous sommes embrassé d'une manière que ma mère a trouvé indécente. Elle m'a prise à part dès notre arrivée à la maison et m'a fait la leçon, pour le moins sévèrement. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi furieuse que ce jour-là. Mère n'a reculé devant rien pour me persuader que seule une femme aux mœurs légères laissait un homme auquel elle n'était même pas promise la toucher ou l'embrasser en public… D'ailleurs, même lorsque David et moi nous sommes fiancés, elle m'a de nouveau rappelée à l'ordre au sujet de la bienséance que je me devais de conserver, et elle ne s'est pas privée d'ajouter que je ne devrais pas afficher mes sentiments de manière aussi éhontée, que c'était… _obscène_. Et enfin, il y a quelques jours à peine, elle m'a dit… qu'il me faudrait désormais endurer le devoir conjugal sans une plainte, pour te rendre heureux, et que si ça ne me plaisait pas, je serais seule responsable, pour avoir voulu faire un mariage d'amour," conclut-elle dans un murmure étranglé, les yeux baissés tandis qu'elle revivait ces humiliations.

"Endurer le…? C'est ça que tu ressens depuis le début? Que tu dois me laisser faire ce qui me plaît? Sans que toi-même n'en profites? Quel genre de mariage crois-tu que nous pouvons avoir dans ces conditions? Oh, 'Chaela…!" Sully secoua la tête de consternation face à pareille énormité. Il se laissa glisser de la banquette pour venir s'agenouiller face à elle.

"Chérie, regarde-moi."

Surprise par l'usage d'un terme d'affection dont il était si peu coutumier, Michaela releva la tête brusquement.

"Je te jure que jamais je ne te prendrai de force. Je t'aime à tel point que je n'ai même pas les mots pour le dire, et que je veux te rendre au moins aussi heureuse que tu me rends heureux.

— Sully, tu me combles de bonheur, bien plus encore que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer! Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre en te racontant tout ceci, c'est que j'ai toujours appris que je ne devais pas rechercher le p…pl… la satisfaction pour moi-même, mais être avec toi… cela a été si merveilleux et… je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je suis… une sorte de…"bafouilla-t-elle, tandis qu'une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Il écrasa la gouttelette du bout du pouce, lorsqu'il lui releva le visage de sa main.

"Ne pense même pas à ça. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit dans le train tout à l'heure? On va apprendre ensemble, et on a tout le temps pour ça. Et puis, tu ne crois pas que c'est naturel qu'une femme aime être avec son mari?

— Bien sûr que si… mais si intensément…? Ce n'est sans doute pas vraiment sain," lâcha-t-elle. Sully en fut bouche bée.

"Au contraire! C'est parfaitement sain, et je suis bien content que ce soit ce que tu ressens pour moi. En revanche, ce qui n'est pas sain selon moi, c'est toutes ces âneries qu'on t'a apprises à Boston, qu'il faut oublier au plus vite, d'accord?"

Bien que profondément soulagée, Michaela ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter: "Juste une chose: s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché contre moi si parfois je ne réagis pas comme il faut… ou comme tu aimerais que je réagisse…

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, hein?" la gronda-t-il gentiment, avec une petite tape taquine sur le bout du nez. "Ne – t'inquiète – pas – pour – ça," fit-il, ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser. Il se leva, et la reprit dans ses bras pour la plus tendre, la plus réconfortante des étreintes.

Michaela eut l'impression que le poids énorme qu'elle avait eu sur les épaules depuis si longtemps venait de s'envoler, et qu'elle pouvait enfin se détendre, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de sa mère à Colorado Springs en vérité, et cela, même si toutes les deux avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente en quelque sorte. Là, bercée par les bras protecteurs de Sully, elle pouvait enfin s'autoriser à savourer leur intimité sans crainte ni culpabilité.

Sully fut lui aussi soulagé de constater que la tension qui s'était emparée d'elle plus tôt se diffusait considérablement. Satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ce soir, il se demandait s'il était sage de reprendre ses manœuvres de séduction. Il était tard et ils avaient eu une journée plus que bien remplie. Comme pour lui donner raison, Michaela tenta de dissimuler un bâillement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sully pour prendre sa décision: leurs ébats pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Ce soir, ils se blottiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormiraient ainsi, bien au chaud ensemble sous les couvertures. C'était tout aussi merveilleux.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit… Longue journée, hein?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Michaela frémit de nouveau en sentant le souffle chaud de son mari effleurer sa joue et ébouriffer légèrement les fines mèches cuivrées de ses tempes.

"Mmmmh, tu as raison," acquiesça-t-elle. Elle recula d'un pas, et frotta son visage d'une main lasse, de cette façon si familière qu''il l'avait vue faire si souvent lorsqu'elle veillait pendant de longues heures sur ses patients à la Clinique. Il lui fit signe de passer à la salle de bains la première. Occupé à dénouer ses lacets de chaussures, il ne remarqua pas le bref moment d'hésitation de sa femme lorsqu'elle prit une chemise de nuit dans ses effets personnels.

Sa main avait en premier lieu rencontré le satin brillant et les ruches de dentelle opulentes du fabuleux déshabillé qui se trouvait au fond du sac. Même sans savoir l'allure qu'elle aurait ainsi vêtue, elle était bien certaine qu'un tel article de lingerie avait été conçu à des fins romantiques, contrairement aux robes de chambre on ne peut plus ordinaires qu'elle portait à la maison. Sachant qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'occasions de porter le peignoir dans les jours à venir, elle le laissa où il était et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette.

Quand elle en ressortit, sa brosse à cheveux à la main, Sully avait éteint toutes les lampes sauf une et s'était déshabillé, ne gardant que le caleçon de coton, sa chemise de nuit encore pliée coincée sous son bras. Il lui déposa un léger bécot sur la joue. "Je reviens tout de suite," et, désignant d'un regard la brosse, il demanda, "tu m'attends?"

Fidèle à sa parole comme toujours, il la rejoignit peu de temps après, et vint s'agenouiller sur le lit derrière elle. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé de part et d'autre tandis qu'il brossait inlassablement les longs cheveux de sa femme, ses gestes lents et apaisants leur rappelant à tous deux ce moment pendant leur expédition à la concession minière de Harding, où il lui avait brossé les cheveux tout aussi tendrement.

Sully sut, à la manière dont les épaules de sa femme s'affaissaient de plus en plus à chaque passage de la brosse dans ses cheveux, que non seulement elle était enfin totalement détendue, mais qu'elle était certainement déjà en train de s'endormir. Aussi, l'attira-t-il contre lui tandis qu'il se glissait sous les épaisses couvertures. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, les yeux déjà clos, poussa un soupir d'aise dès lors qu'elle trouva une position confortable, et sombra dans le sommeil en à peine quelques secondes. Sully esquissa un sourire, se délectant de sentir Michaela reposer dans ses bras si paisiblement et en toute confiance, avant de s'assoupir à son tour.


	4. Chapitre IV – La Magie du Premier Matin

**Chapitre IV –** _La Magie du Premier Matin_

o-o-o-o

_Samedi 21 mai, 1870_

Sully ouvrit les yeux, et dut cligner plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la suite nuptiale. À ses côtés, Michaela dormait encore. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Au cours de la nuit, elle s'était retournée et était à présent recroquevillé sur son côté comme une enfant, sa main sagement glissée sous sa joue. Loin de s'en trouver frustré ou déçu, Sully trouvait que ce petit côté ingénu la rendait encore plus attachante et irrésistible, et il profita de son immobilité pour l'observer attentivement, ses yeux se délectant de chaque petit détail : le léger nuage de taches de rousseur sur ses épaules, la courbe gracieuse de la naissance du cou, le contour délicat de son adorable petite oreille, le velours rosé de sa joue, comme un bel abricot mûr, sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait en un long mouvement régulier, la façon dont sa chemise de nuit épousait ses courbes féminines… Comment aurait-il pu résister à l'envie de sentir son corps contre lui ? Il se glissa tout contre elle, son bras se refermant jalousement autour de sa taille, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa femme, s'enivrant du parfum et de la texture de la longue chevelure soyeuse. Il savourait tout simplement sa présence en attendant qu'elle se réveillât.

Michaela se sentait merveilleusement bien, en sécurité, bien au chaud et satisfaite. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais si bien dormi auparavant. Un soleil radieux, dont elle percevait la lumière chaleureuse à travers la peau fine de ses paupières fermées, illuminait la chambre. Elle était allongée dans le plus moelleux des lits, lovée dans les draps d'un blanc immaculé, ses membres encore lourds de sommeil mais son esprit pour une fois libre et léger, flottant comme un nuage dans un clair ciel d'été. Elle bailla et s'étira langoureusement, ses mouvements quelque peu limités par la barrière du bras de Sully autour de sa taille. Les souvenirs de la journée précédente, leur mariage et le trajet en train pour Denver, pour le moins mouvementé, se bousculaient dans son esprit et même dans son corps, lui occasionnant de nouveau des frissons de plaisir le long de son échine. Elle sentit soudain l'étreinte de Sully se resserrer et se figea, prenant conscience qu'il était réveillé…_ plus que réveillé, même_. Les rouages de son esprit vif se mirent à tourner à toute allure, et l'espace d'une seconde, le médecin en elle, avec sa connaissance étendue de la physiologie humaine, prit le pas sur la femme et elle se demanda si c'était là le phénomène naturel qui arrivait à tout homme en bonne santé pendant son sommeil, ou s'il était conscient et avait envie d'elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et rencontra le bleu assombri et révélateur des yeux bien-aimés, qui répondait à son interrogation silencieuse.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée tandis que leurs lèvres jointes se chargeaient d'exprimer leurs pensées et qu'ils s'embrassaient éperdument en guise de bonjour. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Michaela murmura, de cette petite voix rauque qui émouvait tant Sully : "Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi," répondit-il dans un souffle. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, espérant que cet instant de tendresse calmerait ses ardeurs, qu'il sentait se rallumer dans ses entrailles. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'une fois leur mariage consommé, une fois qu'il eût trouvé l'apaisement après trois longues années au cours desquelles il avait dû retenir sa convoitise pour ne pas effaroucher Michaela, il aurait eu moins de difficultés à se contrôler. Or, cela avait été sans compter à quel point il éprouverait du plaisir avec elle. Il prenait véritablement la mesure de sa superbe et parfaite féminité, maintenant qu'il la connaissait charnellement et qu'elle avait allumé en lui comme une faim insatiable. Pourtant il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de rester maître de lui-même : s'il en venait à s'abandonner à la brutalité de son désir, il ferait bien plus que simplement la dérouter, il risquait tout bonnement de l'effrayer ou pire, de lui faire mal. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, il tenta de chasser de son esprit tout souvenir ou fantasme tentateur. Il voulait juste se réjouir de pouvoir se réveiller auprès de sa nouvelle épouse, et qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il descendit un peu dans le lit pour être face-à-face avec elle et pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux… ces yeux lumineux dans lesquels il aimait se perdre. D'un doigt léger comme la caresse d'une plume, il retraça les traits bien-aimés, et lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa bouche, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout de son doigt. Oh, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement !... Mais les mots adéquats pour exprimer à quel point l'amour qu'il lui portait était puissant et profond ne semblaient pas exister. Il se rappela alors cette citation philosophique que Michaela avait faite lors de leur préparation au mariage, et cela le fit rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?" demanda Michaela, mi-curieuse, mi-inquiète. Sully redevint immédiatement sérieux.

"J'essayais juste de trouver les mots pour te dire quelque chose, mais ils ne viennent pas, et je me suis souvenu que tu t'attendais à ce que le mariage soit comme l'avait décrit cet allemand, un philosophe je crois…

— Oh, la conversation sans fin à la table du petit déjeuner ?

— Oui, c'est ça…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire qui te fasse penser à ça ?

— Justement, c'est le problème… Les grands discours, ce n'est pas trop mon fort, même si j'aimerais bien, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir te dire combien tu es merveilleuse, combien je me sens bien avec toi, à quel point je t'aime…"

Profondément émue, Michaela eut grand-peine à répondre : "Tu es bien plus capable que tu ne le penses, Sully. Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, de manière claire et nette, avec honnêteté… et surtout avec tellement d'amour. Je me sens tellement aimée, là, maintenant, que mon cœur pourrait éclater…

— Pareil pour moi," murmura-t-il alors que déjà leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, et qu'ils se fondirent dans une nouvelle étreinte. De doux et tendre, leur baiser se fit plus passionné à mesure qu'elle s'abandonnait pleinement dans ses bras, et qu'elle savourait le doux contact des lèvres de Sully sur les siennes, le voluptueux attouchement de leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient, la chaleur de son souffle qui emplissaient sa bouche, sa gorge, comme s'il insufflait une vie nouvelle en elle. Ce fut comme si elle n'était plus vivante que par la grâce de ce baiser. Elle éprouvait cette même sensation de se noyer dans une lumière éblouissante, celle-là même qu'elle avait ressentie la vieille, dans le train. Il lui sembla alors que ne subsistait plus rien d'autre d'elle-même que la conscience qu'elle avait que c'était lui qui était là, avec elle, tout contre elle. Et c'était comme si elle se dissolvait dans les rayons de soleil qui baignaient leur lit… dans une si douce extase.

Sully se demandait si elle se rendait compte vers quoi ces embrassades matinales les menaient, et si elle était consciente que son attitude pouvait paraître comme une invitation à aller plus loin. N'ayant aucune envie de rompre le charme en posant une question indue, il préférait attendre un signe clair et net de la part de sa femme lui laissant entendre ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Cependant, elle semblait parfaitement se contenter de leurs baisers. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se montrât plus entreprenante…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Michaela mit fin à leur baiser et le dévisagea un moment. Une émotion indéfinissable brillait dans ses yeux. Et un sourire rêveur apparut lentement sur ses lèvres… ce même sourire qu'il lui avait vu un certain après-midi dans la nouvelle maison, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés à même le sol.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

Michaela hésita un instant. Était-ce bien nécessaire de lui révéler un détail aussi anodin ? Cependant sa curiosité l'emporta : elle voulait savoir s'il avait ressenti la même chose.

"Hier matin, quand je me suis réveillée… J'ai regardé la place vide à côté de moi… et je me suis demandé quel effet cela ferait de me réveiller dans tes bras aujourd'hui… et demain… et tous les jours suivants…

— Et alors ? Quel effet ça fait ?" s'enquit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Pour toute réponse, Michaela ouvrit grand les yeux d'émerveillement, et Sully comprit alors, parce qu'il la partageait, cette émotion vive qui faisait briller les yeux de sa femme, et qui, pour une fois, la laissait sans voix. Néanmoins, Michaela n'en était pas pour autant privée de l'usage de ses bras, qu'elle noua autour du cou de Sully pour un autre baiser, tant elle avait un besoin irrépressible de prolonger ce moment avec lui.

"Bonne réponse," haleta Sully lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle un instant. "Pareil pour moi," répéta-t-il.

Et, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, Sully se trouva cette fois incapable d'en rester là, ses mains se glissant sous les couvertures pour y chercher le corps de sa femme. Essayant de ne pas se montrer trop empressé, il laissa ses mains se promener le long du dos de Michaela, s'attardant au creux des reins, puis sur sa hanche… Comme elle ne se braquait pas, il se permit de lui caresser subrepticement les fesses avant de longer lentement la courbe de sa jambe pour aller chercher le bas de sa chemise de nuit et se glisser dessous. Ses doigts reprirent le chemin inverse, explorant plus en détail cette chair de femme tendre et douce, remontant jusqu'au sein. Pendant ce temps-là, il délaissa un moment ses lèvres pour aller taquiner du bout de la langue le point exquis juste derrière l'oreille. La réaction de Michaela ne se fit pas attendre : sa chair se hérissa de violents frissons de plaisir, de la tête aux pieds, sa respiration se fit plus haletante, son souffle s'échappant en plaintes à peine audibles, mais qui n'en chatouillaient pas moins délicieusement tous les sens de Sully. _Doucement, on se calme_, devait-il constamment se rappeler, alors que lui-même tremblait de désir.

Bien qu'étourdie par le tourbillon de sensations voluptueuses qu'il faisait naître en elle, Michaela remarqua l'état d'excitation de Sully, et comprit qu'une fois de plus, il réfrénait ses ardeurs par égard pour elle. De toute évidence, il semblait sur le point d'exploser, et pourtant, il trouvait encore la force et la patience d'attendre qu'elle fût tout à fait prête. Rien que pour cela, elle lui devait les mêmes tendres soins et la même considération. Elle se sentait maladroite et quelque peu incertaine quant à la manière de procéder, mais elle était néanmoins déterminée à apprendre à lui prodiguer le plaisir qui lui était dû. Faute de savoir comment agir, elle se borna à essayer de rendre à Sully chacune de ses caresses, ses mains parcourant sensuellement le dos de son mari. Sully n'aurait pu être plus enchanté de cette initiative, et pour l'en remercier autant que pour l'encourager à continuer, il lui mordilla amoureusement le creux de l'épaule, tout en continuant ses caresses charmeuses sous la fine chemise.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Sully dut s'asseoir et repoussa les couvertures, sous lesquelles il faisait bien trop chaud à son goût. S'il ne se rafraichissait pas un instant il risquait de perdre le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait. Il se débarrassa prestement de sa chemise, la jetant sans ménagement au sol. Michaela le regarda faire, trop farouche encore pour faire de même spontanément. C'était une chose que de se déshabiller dans l'obscurité, et c'en était une tout autre que d'être entièrement dévêtue en plein jour ! Mais comme il se penchait vers elle puis s'immobilisait, la dévorant tout entière d'un regard brûlant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tel un fauve se léchant les babines à l'avance en guettant sa proie, elle devina ce qu'il attendait d'elle : qu'elle retira sa chemise de son propre chef. Mal à l'aise, elle ravala péniblement sa salive, et ce fut en tremblant d'un mélange de gêne, d'anxiété, et de ce besoin qu'elle avait elle aussi de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, qu'elle s'assit à son tour et ôta sa chemise de nuit.

Situation déchirante. D'une part Sully appréciait vraiment les efforts de sa femme, de l'autre, il n'aimait pas la savoir si mal à l'aise, si craintive. Plus que tout, il voulait la rassurer, lui garantir que tout se passait à merveille, car elle était merveilleuse. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ne put que lui prendre la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser fervent, puis en plaça la paume sur sa poitrine, afin qu'elle sentît les battements de son cœur.

Michaela était de nouveau bouleversée par cette démonstration de l'amour qu'il lui portait, et de son extraordinaire patience. Rassemblant son courage, elle osa demander, d'une voix qui restait timide :

"Y a-t-il… quelque chose que tu… tu aimerais que je… fasse ?"

La réponse de Sully ne se fit pas attendre, bien qu'il parlât d'une voix étranglée, tant le désir l'oppressait : "Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as envie, _toi_. Je veux juste que tu écoutes ton cœur, pas ta tête." Il lui laissa un instant pour saisir le sens de ce qu'il lui disait, avant de se risquer à ajouter : "S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te gêne, que tu ne te sens pas prête à faire, alors ne le fais pas, surtout pas sous prétexte que tu penses que c'est ce que j'attends de toi. Tu ferais semblant, et ça ne serait pas juste ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Et tu as parfaitement le droit de me dire d'arrêter si tu n'as pas envie qu'on fasse un câlin en même temps que moi…

— Mais Sully…

— Non, non, pas de mais qui tienne ! Dis-moi plutôt ce dont tu as envie, maintenant… ?

— Je… J'aimerais te montrer à quel point je t'aime…

— Alors fais-le, mais de la manière qui te convient le mieux. Si tu veux juste m'embrasser, ça me va très bien… Si tu veux me toucher, me caresser, tu peux… Mais uniquement si tu en as vraiment envie, d'accord ?" Il baisa de nouveau sa main en guise de conclusion à cette courte conversation qui par ailleurs lui avait permis de se calmer suffisamment pour que, dans l'éventualité où Michaela n'eût pas souhaité aller plus loin, sa frustration n'aurait pas été trop pénible à surmonter. Certes, cela l'aurait déçu, mais plus que tout autre chose, il aurait surtout été mécontent de lui-même pour avoir gâché l'atmosphère romantique en se montrant trop empressé et en initiant un nouveau rapport, si tôt après le premier...

Michaela devinait à l'attitude de son mari, à sa voix rauque, mais aussi à ce qu'il ne disait pas, que bien qu'il prétendît le contraire, il serait sans nul doute douloureusement frustré si elle coupait court à leur rapprochement. Loin d'elle cette d'idée, bien au contraire : elle rêvait de retrouver cette sensation d'être en totale harmonie avec lui, d'une communion de leurs sens lorsqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, qu'elle le sentait en elle, cette chaleur et cette sécurité merveilleuses que lui seul lui procurait… Cela valait bien la peine de faire un petit effort pour vaincre sa pudeur, n'est-ce pas ?... _Si tu veux me toucher, me caresser, tu peux..._ les mots qu'il venait de lui dire résonnaient encore dans son esprit. D'une main aussi tremblante d'incertitude que la première fois, elle parcourut doucement le torse, les épaules et les bras de Sully. En revanche, cette fois-ci rien, ni vêtements, ni draps, ne l'empêchait d'explorer ses membres inférieurs. Timidement, elle caressa la cuisse musclée de son mari en une sorte de léger massage circulaire, tandis que leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre… jusqu'à ce que, par inadvertance, sa main lui effleura l'entrejambe. Sully inspira bruyamment sous l'effet de la surprise, et Michaela retira vivement sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler.

Sully savait que c'était à lui de la rassurer et l'encourager, aussi lui reprit-il la main pour la remettre sur le haut de sa cuisse : "Tout va bien, 'Chaela… ce que tu viens de faire, c'est très agréable, j'aime beaucoup…"

Michaela était si nerveuse qu'elle en avait la gorge nouée. Néanmoins, se gendarmant mentalement pour s'être montrée encore si pudibonde, elle reprit ses caresses, se contentant de nouveau de rester bien sagement au-dessus de la taille.

Que sa peau était chaude et ferme, ses muscles bien dessinés, puissants… ! Le médecin en elle admirait le remarquable travail de la Nature, la femme cultivée qu'elle était ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme une superbe incarnation du dieu grec Apollon, un idéal de virilité, et la jeune mariée, elle, s'enorgueillissait d'avoir un tel homme pour époux, de savoir qu'il était à elle, pour l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il était difficile de résister à la force de leur attraction mutuelle, aussi se rapprocha-telle encore davantage de lui. Il en profita pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte possessive et, ensemble, ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, leurs lèvres se cherchant et se retrouvant de suite. En s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses de Sully, Michaela sentait en même temps son corps vibrer et brûler de cette même curieuse impatience qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler, qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée la veille au soir. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle était bien plus consciente et à l'écoute de ses sensations qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de leur première fois : chaque centimètre de leurs peaux collées l'une contre l'autre, la plus légère friction, le moindre souffle, le moindre effluve, chaque soupir, chaque saveur distillée par leurs baisers… Elle sentait avec une acuité fulgurante la façon dont ses seins étaient pressés contre la poitrine de Sully, dont les poils drus agaçaient délicieusement sa chair tendre, désormais si sensible; en l'embrassant avec gourmandise dans le cou, elle goûtait la saveur salée de cette peau d'homme en sueur, comme enivrée par cette odeur encore peu familière que dégageaient leurs corps dans l'effervescence du désir. Elle en était étourdie comme après avoir bu un verre de l'un de ces généreux vins de France… Ses entrailles palpitaient au même rythme lourd que son cœur, réclamant de concert l'assouvissement, et ce fut de son propre chef que son corps s'ouvrit et s'offrit de lui-même à celui de son mari.

Sully n'hésita pas une seconde. Ou plus exactement, il ne put résister à pareille invitation, sans équivoque. Son corps répondit d'instinct à l'appel éternel. Une fois de plus, leurs corps se joignirent pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Ce fut un immense soulagement pour elle, et pourtant, très vite, son corps en réclama encore plus, et plus elle recevait, plus elle en voulait, sans pourtant réellement comprendre ce qu'était cette chose indéfinie dont elle avait tant besoin. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce besoin était aussi puissant qu'un océan tempétueux sur lequel elle était ballotée, perdue, noyée dans les vagues de plaisir, avec pour seule ancre… _son corps à lui_.

Sully, quant à lui, était déterminé à l'entraîner avec lui dans l'abîme des délices de la chair. Arc-bouté au-dessus d'elle, il glissa une main entre leurs corps joints, et ses caresses lestes combinées aux longues et puissantes poussées de ses reins eurent bientôt l'effet recherché. Avec un mélange exaltant de fierté et de révérence, il se délecta du spectacle d'abandon que lui offrait sa femme, sa tête qui roulait sur l'oreiller, ses cils qui frémissaient, ses lèvres et sa poitrine que son souffle haletant faisait trembler. Et à nouveau, ces plaintes douces qui ponctuaient chacun de ses mouvements. Existait-il chant plus doux, plus ensorcelant, susceptible de lui faire perdre tout entendement, tout contrôle de lui-même ? Cependant, ce qui vint à bout de la résistance de Sully, ce fut la sensation indescriptible de la pression douce et rythmique de son intimité sur lui, et la façon dont elle gémit longuement son nom, d'une voix brisée et suppliante. Il lui répondit de la même manière lorsqu'il succomba à son tour au plaisir suprême et s'effondra sous sa puissance…

Oh, comme il la devinait, comme il savait d'instinct où et comment la caresser ! Et comme il savait si parfaitement accorder ses mouvements aux tourbillons déchainés de la tempête intérieure qui l'assaillait ! Brusquement, lorsqu'elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, trop tendue, ses sens trop sollicités, quelque chose explosa en elle et l'assomma véritablement… elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, sauf un vague sentiment de paix et de plénitude inexplicables. _Était-elle morte_ ?

Peu à peu, Sully reprit conscience de leur environnement. Michaela ne bougeait plus, et son immobilité et son silence avaient quelque chose de déconcertant. Inquiet, il rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour s'écarter d'elle et rouler sur son flanc. Toujours pas de réaction. L'avait-il blessée dans son élan ? Était-elle évanouie ?... Un battement de ses longs cils, si léger qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé, puis un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, y laissant une minuscule amorce de sourire, le rassura et suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Le cœur de Sully se gonfla de tendresse pour la femme extraordinaire qui était désormais la sienne et lui donnait tant de joie. Une fois de plus, il se complut dans la contemplation des moindres détails de ce qui la rendait si radieusement belle, et il la trouva plus envoûtante que jamais ainsi alanguie, épuisée d'amour. Il la fixa ardemment, gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire cette vision ravissante. Avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas la déranger, il glissa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et la regarda s'endormir, étalée dans la position où le plaisir s'était abattu sur elle. Puis il se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil et s'accorda une sieste bien méritée.


	5. Chapitre V - Il était une alliance

**Chapitre V -** _Il était une fois une alliance_

o-o-o-o

Michaela fut tirée de son sommeil par le faible grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvrait puis fermait avec précaution, suivie par le bruissement feutré des pas de Sully sur le tapis épais alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Elle bâilla et ouvrit les yeux.

"Hé, bonjour, la Belle au bois dormant. J'étais sur le point de t'embrasser pour te réveiller... comment tu te sens ?"

Spontanément, elle faillit répondre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, mais sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres dès l'instant où elle prit conscience de sa position sous les couvertures, étalée telle une fine étoile de mer, et se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait nue et dans cette position pour le moins explicite. Médusée, rougissant furieusement avant de pâlir, elle voulut disparaître instantanément sous le lit, éperdue de honte de s'être ainsi abandonnée sans la moindre retenue.

Sully devina sans trop de peine la signification de tels changements de teint et d'expression chez sa femme. Se perchant sur le bord du lit, il prit la main de Michaela, l'empêchant ainsi de se détourner. Elle fut néanmoins incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, et mâchait anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je suis désolée", bredouilla-t-elle, le rouge lui revenant aux joues. Comme ils en avaient déjà discuté sérieusement la veille au soir, Sully prit cette fois le risque de jouer la désinvolture pour tenter d'alléger la gêne que Michaela continuait à éprouver au sujet de leurs rapports intimes.

"Désolée ? pourquoi ? d'avoir fait la grasse matinée ?", rétorqua-t-il, taquin, esquivant délibérément le sujet sensible. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, moi-même, je ne suis debout que depuis un quart d'heure. Rien ne presse."

Au début, Michaela crut que Sully n'avait pas compris son excuse, mais comme elle risquait un regard vers le visage de son mari, la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux bleus et son sourire enjoué lui dirent qu'il n'avait que trop bien compris. De toute évidence, la façon dont elle avait agi ne semblait pas avoir d'effet adverse sur les sentiments de Sully à son égard. De plus, il semblait véritablement content, comme si tout était parfaitement normal et naturel. Vraiment ? Avait-il vraiment apprécié qu'elle se montrât si impudique ? _Oh mon dieu..._

Avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de se rappeler davantage de ce qui s'était passé, il lui annonça :

"Je t'ai fait couler un bain, et on va nous apporter le déjeuner dans une heure ou deux. J'ai pensé que ça te laisserait assez de temps pour te préparer, non ?

— Déjeuner ?" s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant violemment, manquant de tomber du lit. "Sully, mais quelle heure est-il ?

— Onze heures et demie."

Michaela se sentit prise de panique, mais comme la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'un membre du personnel de l'hôtel la surprît ainsi dans le plus simple appareil, elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à se lamenter sur l'heure tardive ou le fait que quelques heures auparavant, elle avait été visitée par une sorte d'incube qui lui avait joué des tours en prenant dans ses rêves l'apparence de son cher époux. Une pensée furtive tiraillait néanmoins sa conscience, lui murmurant avec insistance qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un fantasme débridé et totalement inapproprié, mais que cela s'était effectivement produit. Et pourtant... il manquait quelque chose, comme un blanc. Le souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette étreinte était vivace, tout en la jetant dans une grande confusion. Il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange, et même inquiétant : elle avait agi, et surtout réagi d'une manière incompréhensible. C'était comme si, pendant un instant, son esprit s'était désincarné, puis dissous dans le néant du sommeil. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé... ?

Sully pouvait voir à quel point Michaela était bouleversée par ses lèvres pincées et le pli contrarié qui barrait son front. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui parler de sa réponse inattendue – du moins pour elle – à leur intermède du matin, au lieu de la laisser s'endormir sur-le-champ. Il aurait facilement pu trouver une excuse, comme l'aider à remettre sa chemise de nuit. Hélas, maintenant, elle se comportait comme si tous ses efforts pour la rassurer sur leur intimité n'avaient servi à rien. _C'était bien la peine de vouloir prendre les choses à la légère…_

Sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, il la regarda s'envelopper modestement dans l'une des couvertures et se précipiter vers la salle de bains, les yeux baissés. Il soupira d'un air chagriné et s'étendit sur le lit pour l'attendre. Il se demanda si peut-être il serait pertinent de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, pour s'excuser d'une attitude qu'elle trouvait trop cavalière, ou du moins, pour discuter sérieusement... tout ce qui pourrait restaurer leur entente amoureuse serait le bienvenu. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'efforcer de percevoir les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bains, pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle faisait. Et dire qu'à peine cinq minutes auparavant, il s'imaginait avec elle dans la baignoire ! Malheureusement, cette idée semblait pour le moins compromise à cet instant. _Peut-être une autre fois..._

* * *

Michaela s'adossa à la porte de la salle d'eau, prenant de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa nervosité, puis chercha à se focaliser sur les tâches à accomplir dans l'immédiat : se laver, s'habiller et se coiffer. Elle plia la courtepointe, épingla ses cheveux à la diable pour éviter qu'ils ne se fussent mouillés, et grimpa dans la baignoire. L'eau était chaude, sans être brûlante, et l'odeur de lavande emplissait la pièce et apaisait ses sens. Elle s'installa confortablement, se permettant enfin un instant de détente. Ses pensées étaient encore troublées, mais l'effet apaisant de la lavande, ainsi que le moment de solitude relative, l'aidèrent à considérer les choses plus clairement.

Lorsque Dorothy avait entrepris d'expliquer à son amie à quoi s'attendre quand elle _ferait son gâteau_, avait essayé quelques autres métaphores pour décrire ce qu'une jeune épousée était censée ressentir, mais rien de ce que Michaela avait vécu n'était comparable... Se remémorant toute la conversation, elle se souvient que Dorothy lui avait donné un avertissement plutôt énigmatique :

"Michaela, si vous continuez à vous inquiéter à ce point, vous ne pourrez jamais en profiter ! Vous ne connaîtrez pas ce sentiment extraordinaire et extatique qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on ne fait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'on aime et qu'on atteint le paradis ensemble !"

_Le paradis_ ? Était-ce ainsi que Dorothy avait appelé cette sensation de se désincarner ?... Certes, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de mourir... et cependant... cela avait été malgré tout différent de cet autre moment où elle avait fait face à sa propre mortalité lorsqu'elle avait contracté l'influenza. Non, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin... _se pouvait-il que ?_... oui, en vérité, ce qu'elle avait éprouvé n'était-il pas absolument... stupéfiant... merveilleux... divin ? La signification de ce qui lui était arrivé lui apparut enfin, et elle se sentit incroyablement sotte d'avoir réagi de façon aussi puérile et excessive. Elle ne put que rire d'elle-même, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé face à son ignorance, quoiqu'une trace de gêne concernant son attitude immodeste gâchât son soulagement.

Pourtant Sully semblait vouloir, de toute évidence, qu'elle profitât de leur intimité autant que lui, et elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur – et son plaisir, donc – mais elle était bien en peine de savoir comment y parvenir. Elle aurait aimé consulter de nouveau Dorothy, au sujet particulier de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour donner du plaisir à un homme, point que naturellement aucun de ses austères ouvrages de médecine à la Clinique n'abordait ni de près ni de loin, n'évoquant les fonctions des organes procréateurs que de manière froide et clinique… Mais là encore, aurait-elle eu l'audace de poser une question aussi impudente, même à son amie la plus intime?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commença machinalement à se savonner. Alors qu'elle passait l'éponge sur sa main gauche, une fibre se coinça dans son alliance qui, le savon aidant, glissa de son annulaire et tomba à l'eau avec un discret plouf. Frénétiquement, Michaela chercha l'anneau à tâtons sous la barrière de mousse, pour enfin le trouver juste à côté de son pied. Immensément soulagée, elle le serra contre sa poitrine, puis l'embrassa avec ferveur. Là, dans le creux de sa main, se tenait le précieux symbole de son mariage avec Sully, qu'elle put enfin examiner de plus près: il était plutôt lourd et large, sa surface bombée parfaitement lisse, la conception globale en était élégante de par sa sobriété même. En fait, c'était comme tout ce que Sully lui avait offert, la maison qu'il lui avait construite, le lit qu'il avait si soigneusement sculpté, sans parler de sa bague de fiançailles, autant de symboles précieux de son amour. Combien de femmes avaient autant de chance qu'elle d'avoir un homme qui se donnait tant de mal pour prouver son dévouement à son épouse?

Comme la vapeur du bain se dissipait un peu, elle aperçut quelque chose de gravé à l'intérieur. Elle a dû pratiquement loucher pour distinguer les mots, mais elle parvint finalement à déchiffrer _My Heartsong_. Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais entendu Sully prononcer ce mot, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à en deviner la signification, l'amour extraordinaire qu'il exprimait, et fut bouleversée au plus profond de son être par tant de dévotion contenue dans ce seul petit mot. Tout cet amour, il était exclusivement pour elle. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues, et elle ne sut que faire d'autre que d'adresser une fervente prière au Tout-Puissant, pour lui rendre grâce d'avoir mis Sully sur son chemin, et pour le don de l'amour infini qui lui témoignait. Un amour qui était bien plus que de la chance : elle se sentait réellement bénie…

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la fit se retourner et regarder en direction de la porte, mais quand elle pivota, Sully était là, debout, à la regarder avec tant d'adoration qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

* * *

Sully attendit un long moment pour donner tout le temps à Michaela de procéder à ses ablutions, assis sur leur lit. Il voulait se montrer patient, mais cela s'avérait difficile de ne pas penser à elle, aux ruisseaux d'eau qui coulaient sur ses bras, son dos... sa peau exquise… sur ses seins... Ils étaient mariés depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour deux fois - et de façon assez intense le matin même - mais au lieu de l'assouvissement attendu, il ne ressentait qu'un désir toujours plus brûlant, dévorant, un besoin obsédant de la voir, d'être tout près d'elle, de la toucher, l'embrasser... Cela l'inquiétait presque. Il était là, se sentant comme un adolescent se consumant d'amour, ou l'un de ces personnages de roman à quatre sous, sous l'emprise d'un puissant enchantement. Cette pensée suffisait à lui redonner le sourire, quoiqu'ironique : il avait certainement renié ses sentiments pour elle au début, mais en vain. Plus il avait tenté de résister à l'attirance qu'il avait pour Michaela, plus son amour était devenu ardent. Elle l'avait véritablement ensorcelé par sa beauté originale, extraordinaire, mais aussi par son âme généreuse, son cœur bienveillant, sa détermination sans faille, son intelligence et son ouverture d'esprit... Face à toutes ces qualités, ses petits défauts, qui n'avaient rien de mesquin la rendait plus humaine, accessible, attachante, et donnaient du relief et même de la richesse à sa personnalité…

Perdu dans ses pensées amoureuses, Sully avait inconsciemment tourné son regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Michaela se trouvait. Il se secoua, persuadé de l'avoir entendu appeler. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, et cependant, il était inexorablement attiré vers la salle de bains par une force mystérieuse. Lentement, comme dans une sorte de transe, il se leva du lit, alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa doucement, et se figea, fasciné par la vision de la femme qu'il adorait. Bien qu'il se tînt coi, le souffle court, immobile, elle dut sentir sa présence car elle se retourna.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la vapeur parfumée, et toute pensée cohérente disparut instantanément de leurs esprits. Une seconde - ou une minute - plus tard, Sully était agenouillé près de la baignoire, le visage de sa femme entre ses paumes et il l'embrassait, il l'embrassait encore, et encore. Aussi envoûtée que lui, Michaela répondait à ses baisers avec une passion dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable, sans se soucier une seconde de l'eau savonneuse éclaboussant le sol, ni qu'elle fût nue tandis qu'il était toujours habillé, sa chemise trempée et collant à sa peau. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme deux noyés, pendus au cou l'un de l'autre, les lèvres soudées, leurs langues et leurs souffles entremêlés.

Sully ne sut où il trouva la volonté de se dégager de leur étreinte. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de lui faire à nouveau l'amour, mais il devait être raisonnable : ils avaient déjà manqué le petit-déjeuner – il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim – et il la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner à quel point elle serait mortifiée s'ils étaient surpris _en pleine action_ par le serveur chargé de leur apporter leur repas.

"Le déjeuner sera bientôt là", lui dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. Cela suffit pour sortir Michaela elle aussi de sa transe, même si son cœur, comme celui de Sully, continuait à battre trop vite et trop fort, jusqu'au vertige. Immanquablement, elle rougit en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, elle avait bien failli perdre complètement le contrôle. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Mais alors qu'elle s'évertuait à retrouver un semblant de calme, la sensation de son alliance serrée dans son poing lui rappela l'émotion qui avait précipité ce moment d'égarement. Elle ouvrit sa main pour révéler l'anneau et dit :

"Sully ? J'ai vu ce qui est gravé sur mon alliance. Je... ne... Je..."

— Tu veux savoir ce que Heartsong veut dire ?"

Le coin de la bouche de Michaela tressaillit dans un vague sourire : "Je suppose que c'est comme ça que les Cheyennes appellent leur âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ?"

— Oui, mais pas seulement..." Il hésita, se demandant s'il était bien avisé de lui rappeler la terrible épreuve de son enlèvement. "Je vais te raconter pendant qu'on mange, d'accord ?"

Elle approuva d'un petit hochement de tête, intriguée par l'ombre de désarroi qui venait de passer dans les yeux bleus de son mari.

Sa curiosité et la perspective d'écouter Sully raconter des histoires sur les coutumes des Cheyennes concernant l'amour et le mariage lui firent presque oublier sa gêne instinctive à se retrouver dénudée face à Sully lorsqu'il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et se sécher, même lorsqu'il profita de l'occasion – la tentation était trop forte pour y résister – pour la caresser avec une tendresse non dénuée de sensualité, ses mains s'attardant sur les courbes douces.

Michaela se remémora alors leur unique moment d'intimité, lorsqu'ils avaient ramené le bétail du Nouveau Mexique, et réalisa soudain que le doux éveil du désir, encore imprécis et timide, qu'elle avait éprouvé sous les caresses et les baisers de Sully ce jour-là dans la clairière, n'était rien comparé à la passion qu'il lui inspirait désormais, tel un feu ardent ravageant tout sur son passage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment et de retenir son souffle lorsqu'il lui passa doucement la serviette sur ses seins et entre ses jambes, ses émotions fluctuantes entre le besoin impérieux de s'abandonner au flot du désir et de _le_ faire là, et sans attendre, et la honte d'être à ce point incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments et réactions. La petite voix de sa raison, qui cette fois-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sully, lui souffla qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de profiter des attentions de son amant et de se délecter de toutes ces petites choses qui approfondissaient leur intimité, en somme le pendant naturel d'une relation conjugale saine.

Sully se félicita de la réaction de sa femme à ces attouchements, même si la sienne devenait de nouveau inconfortable. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que la façon dont leur lune de miel se déroulait jusqu'ici était bien plus réjouissante que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait craint qu'elle fût beaucoup plus réservée et mal à l'aise, qu'elle n'osât pas s'abandonner suffisamment pour goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour physique. Elle avait certainement dépassé ses attentes les plus folles à cet égard, et à en juger de son attitude, il était clair qu'elle avait aussi outrepassé les siennes et qu'elle demeurait toujours quelque peu incertaine sur le terrain encore trop peu familier des ébats conjugaux… Dieu sait qu'il avait été on ne peut plus sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour s'apprivoiser et s'aimer. Certes, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avantage de carte ou de boussole pour leur vie maritale qu'il n'y en avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Toutefois, il se sentait infiniment plus confiant quant à l'avenir – plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il étendit la grande serviette humide sur la barre prévue à cet effet près de la porte, et l'aida à s'envelopper à nouveau dans la courtepointe pour lui éviter de retourner dans leur chambre en tenue d'Ève, d'autant qu'elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement en passant et sortit la première.

Michaela attrapa la première robe et les sous-vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, lorsque trois coups légers furent frappés à la porte de leur suite, annonçant l'arrivée de leur déjeuner. Elle s'habilla du mieux qu'elle put, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait ni Colleen, ni sœur ou amie, ni femme de chambre pour l'aider à lacer son corset. Timidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et, voyant que le serveur était déjà parti, elle appela son mari :

"Sully ? peux-tu m'aider s'il te plaît ?

— Bien sûr !"

Elle s'approcha de lui, remarquant au passage qu'il avait mis une chemise propre, d'une couleur bleu gris clair qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux. Après lui avoir donné un baiser léger sur la joue, elle lui tourna le dos, le haut de sa robe dégrafé laissant voir les lacets mal serrés du corset.

"Tu dois vraiment mettre ce machin ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un corset, Michaela !

— Hélas si, si je veux pouvoir porter les robes que j'ai apportées. La seule chose que je peux porter sans corset, c'est ma tenue de voyage. Et je ne peux certainement pas la porter tous les jours pendant deux semaines entières, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emporté de vêtements ordinaires ? Ça aurait été plus confortable pour aller et venir ! C'est juste Denver, ici, pas Washington ou Boston...

— Nous sommes quand même dans le plus luxueux hôtel du Colorado, Sully, et nous allons éventuellement sortir de la chambre ", murmura-t-elle, sur un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de rester enfermée toute la durée de leur séjour dans leur suite.

"D'accord, d'accord, on va faire avec", maugréa Sully en pensant à ses pantalons en peau encore pliés dans son sac de voyage. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à passer l'intégralité de leur lune de miel entre quatre murs, même si l'idée de ne jamais quitter le lit et de faire l'amour sans fin était excitante, à défaut d'être réaliste. Après tout, lui était un homme des montagnes, des bois, et à ce titre avait toujours besoin de grand air... tout comme Michaela, issue de la haute société de Boston, appréciait la culture, les sorties dans des restaurants raffinés et les soirées à l'opéra…. Il avait songé à louer deux chevaux, emporter un panier de pique-nique et faire un tour hors de la ville à l'occasion durant leur séjour. Il dut se résoudre à mettre son plan en attente pour le moment. Si possible, il lui trouverait des vêtements plus pratiques à porter.

Il tira sur les lacets, les noua et agrafa les crochets jusqu'à ce que le carcan rigide fût en place, puis fixa les fermoirs du corsage, et conclut l'opération avec un doux baiser à la naissance du cou de sa femme.

"On ferait bien de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse", lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se nourrissant parfois l'un l'autre, et ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, qui brillaient d'affection, de tout le repas.

"Alors, dis-moi, que veut dire l'inscription sur mon alliance?" demanda Michaela, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, la candeur de sa question faussée par son sourire malicieux. Sully sourit en retour, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il doutait fort qu'elle fût en mesure de réaliser à quel point elle était séduisante quand elle le regardait avec un tel regard, et que sa voix prenait cette intonation si enjôleuse. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, tant que cela se limitait à son seul bénéfice, mais le pouvoir de séduction qui émanait d'elle l'avait déjà mise dans des situations délicates auparavant, et nul doute qu'il causerait encore bien d'autres malentendus à l'avenir, surtout maintenant qu'il éclatait ainsi, comme décuplé. Pire encore, elle ne semblait pas être véritablement consciente de l'effet de son charme sur les hommes, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Et bien qu'elle fût désormais à lui à tous points de vue, cela n'empêcherait pas d'autres hommes de succomber à sa beauté, ni au charme de sa générosité et de son intelligence, ni de se faire des idées... il frémit, son imagination conjurant malgré lui des visions où Michaela se trouvait prise au piège d'une foule de mâles la convoitant, la dévorant de leurs regards concupiscents… Comme Un-Œil. Ce renégat s'était distingué par une haine si farouche des Blancs qu'il jugeait déshonorant pour le grand guerrier qu'il était de toucher ses victimes ou ses prisonniers, pas même pour les torturer ou les scalper, encore moins leur manger le cœur ! Pourtant Sully n'avait certainement pas manqué la lueur lubrique dans son œil unique quand le renégat avait lorgné sur Michaela... Ce souvenir le ramena au présent et à leur conversation initiale.

Michaela vit de nouveau le sourire affectueux de Sully se transformer en une expression hagarde qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari et la serra tendrement.

"Cela semble te perturber, Sully. Je suis désolée. Si ça te rappelle quelque chose de douloureux... alors on n'a pas besoin d'en parler maintenant, ou je n'évoquerai plus jamais le sujet, si tu préfères - ...

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux dire," dit-il d'une voix basse et pensive. Puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent, et il raconta simplement :

"Quand les renégats t'ont enlevée, et que je vous cherchais, je suis tombé sur un camp où vous aviez passé la nuit. Il ne restait que des femmes et quelques vieillards. Personne ne voulait me dire où ils t'avaient emmenée ensuite – enfin... jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que je devais te trouver parce que mon cœur battait pour toi, que tu étais _hësta-noo'ôtse_, ce qui veut littéralement dire –

— … le chant de mon cœur… Oh, Sully!

— Ce mot… ce seul mot… a encore plus de sens pour moi parce que, si je ne l'avais pas dit, cette vieille femme ne m'aurait probablement jamais avoué la vérité, je ne t'aurais pas trouvée à temps pour te sauver d'Un-Œil… et qui sait où nous en serions aujourd'hui…" Il porta la main de sa bien-aimée à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec ferveur, remerciant silencieusement le Grand Esprit de les avoir réunis.

Michaela avait la gorge nouée par un trop-plein d'émotions. Le sens du mot gravé sur son alliance était encore plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle se sentit plus que jamais privilégiée que cet homme merveilleux fît partie de sa vie, et se demanda si elle pourrait jamais lui donner autant de preuves d'amour qu'il lui en prodiguait. Retenant à grand peine les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler, elle se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Même le plus sincère des_ Je t'aime_ paraîtrait trivial en réponse à ce qu'il venait de lui révéler

Ils s'étreignirent sans mot dire pendant un long moment, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme et leurs âmes chantant en un parfait unisson.


	6. Ch VI - M'accorderez-vous cette danse?

**Chapitre VI – **_M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?_

o-o-o-o

Il aurait été facile, bien trop facile de profiter de l'émoi de Michaela pour lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Pourtant, Sully jugea plus raisonnable d'attendre encore quelques heures, tout en se demandant combien de temps sa patience et le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses pulsions tiendraient à pareil régime, la faim qu'il avait d'elle ne cessant de croître depuis l'instant où il avait fermé la porte du wagon la veille. Il avait besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais – _et vite !_

Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour s'arracher à leur baiser, et encore d'avantage pour ne pas céder à l'appel implorant des yeux débordant d'amour de sa femme. Une telle adoration – _pour lui, vraiment ? En était-il bien digne ?_ Cela lui paraissait encore maintenant à peine croyable…

"Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une promenade en ville, cet après-midi, histoire de voir ce qu'il a d'intéressant à visiter ?"

Sa gorge encore trop nouée pour parler, Michaela acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Elle devinait, à la façon dont il la serrait contre lui et la dévorait des yeux, au son rauque de sa voix et à la chaleur émanant de son corps, qu'il n'aurait rien apprécié davantage que de rester dans la chambre et accomplir leur devoir conjugal une fois de plus. Elle éprouva une nouvelle, mystérieuse excitation à l'idée que cet homme-là pût la désirer à ce point et avoir autant besoin de l'amour qu'elle seule était en mesure de lui donner... C'était flatteur, d'une certaine manière, et rassurant également, car cela voulait dire qu'il était heureux avec elle et satisfait de leurs rapports. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'effrayant à cela : leur attirance l'un pour l'autre était si puissante, si profonde, comme un abîme de lumière et de feu sans fin qui menaçait de l'engloutir totalement si elle venait à s'y abandonner.

Jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours farouchement défendu son indépendance, tout comme lui. Pourtant, il semblait que pratiquement depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le destin les avait contraints à se fier l'un à l'autre, jusqu'au point où ils ne pouvaient plus faire autrement. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par accepter, même apprécier le fait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que de quiconque pour se sentir en confiance, en sécurité, compris et respecté. Mais maintenant, ce besoin avait pris un sens tout à fait nouveau, une nouvelle dimension – aussi bien pour elle que pour lui, semblait-il. Et avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux au cours des dernières heures, il y avait de quoi être bouleversé... Cette sorte de magie entre eux allait-elle se dissiper ? Prendrait-elle fin, un jour ? Ou allait-elle devenir plus puissante, si telle chose était possible ? …

Avant de sortir, Michaela fit un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour se coiffer. D'une main preste, elle releva ses longs cheveux en un élégant chignon tressé, puis elle décida d'ajouter quelques bijoux discrets pour compléter sa parure. Fouillant dans la petite boîte à bijoux pour les pendants d'oreille, des perles en goutte, elle tomba sur sa bague de fiançailles. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle la glissa à son doigt, juste au-dessus de son alliance. Chaque anneau complimentait l'autre, et l'ensemble donnait une grâce certaine, une noblesse même, à sa main, preuve supplémentaire de l'attention que son cher époux avait porté au choix de ces symboles d'amour.

Quand elle rejoignit Sully à la porte de leur suite, elle était encore perdue dans sa contemplation. Il le remarqua, et s'attendrit de la voir si contente. Il recapta son attention, toutefois, en lui prenant la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il avait une telle façon d'embrasser sa main... elle avait toujours apprécié ce geste déférent, mais de la part de Sully, cela allait bien au-delà de la galanterie, et même de la séduction, elle se sentait plus adorée qu'une princesse de conte de fées. Impulsivement, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de son mari pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et l'étreindre, comme elle l'avait fait quand il lui avait passé la bague de fiançailles au doigt le jour de la Saint Valentin.

"Allons-y," dit-elle quand elle le relâcha, ses yeux brillants d'amour et de tendresse, impatiente de redécouvrir le monde avec _leurs_ yeux. Il répondit avec un sourire indulgent, prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

L'après-midi passa agréablement à flâner dans les rues de Denver. La ville était bien loin d'être aussi vaste et grouillante de monde que Boston ou Washington ; les dommages causés à la fois par le grand incendie et l'inondation dévastatrice qui s'étaient produits quelques années auparavant, montraient de vieux bâtiments dégradés côtoyer d'autres de construction récente, dont certains n'étaient même achevés lors de leur dernière visite juste avant Thanksgiving, dans un contraste saisissant.

Ils parlèrent peu, tous deux absorbés par la contemplation silencieuse de leur nouveau statut marital. Se pouvait-il que vingt-quatre heures seulement se fussent écoulées depuis le moment où, se tenant devant le Révérend, ils avaient échangé leurs vœux, affirmant devant leurs amis et leur famille, leur amour et scellant leur lien spirituel ? Était seulement la veille qu'ils s'étaient enfin donnés l'un à l'autre corps et âme ?

_Mariée ... Je suis mariée ... Je *suis* mariée ... à Sully ... _cette idée fixe voletait dans l'esprit de Michaela comme un papillon butinant dans une prairie pleine de fleurs sauvages et il lui semblait que son cœur suivait ce rythme folâtre. À vrai dire, elle se demandait si, depuis qu'elle avec rencontré Sully, son cœur avait eu un rythme régulier. Il avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, depuis le premier jour : dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, son cœur s'emballait au point d'avoir l'impression qu'un millier de papillons dansaient frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il avait été celui qui avait vraiment trouvé la clé de son cœur et de son âme, le seul qui pourrait susciter ce frisson en elle, quelles que soient les circonstances, simplement en étant _là_ ... Ainsi, il était on ne peut plus logique qu'il fût celui capable d'éveiller ses sens, de découvrir les secrets de son corps et l'initier aux divers plaisirs de la vie conjugale.

Sully, de son côté, était tout simplement comblé de pouvoir enfin profiter de la présence à ses côtés de son épouse d'à peine un jour, mais qu'il aimait depuis le premier regard, et se complaisait dans le fait qu'il l'avait enfin pour lui tout seul. Il pouvait oublier pour deux semaines qu'elle était une citoyenne notable et respectée de Colorado Springs, en tant que médecin, mais aussi comme membre particulièrement influent du conseil municipal. Jake avait beau être le maire, mais c'était pratiquement toujours Michaela qui avait les arguments les plus valides, et donc le dernier mot, lors des réunions du conseil municipal. Sully se sentit soudainement envahi par une vague de fierté en pensant à toutes ces vies qu'elle touchait, à son dévouement sans faille, et à tout ce qu'elle accomplissait. Néanmoins, il appréciait de ne pas avoir à partager son temps et son attention avec quiconque, pour une fois, et comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

Tout au long de leur promenade, les jeunes mariés s'étaient tenu sagement la main, ne parlant que pour décider où aller, mais c'étaient les regards qu'ils échangeaient qui en disaient le plus long sur leurs sentiments. Lorsqu'il en fut à ce point dans ses réflexions, Sully soudain ne put s'empêcher d'attirer sa femme à lui et de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Puis, après avoir planté un baiser vigoureux sur ses lèvres, il lui enserra la taille et la souleva, la faisant tournoyer en l'air avec une allégresse et une exubérance qui lui étaient peu coutumières, mais n'en témoignaient que davantage de son bonheur. Peu lui importait les regards curieux, amusés ou désapprobateurs que les passants pouvaient bien leur lancer !

Michaela poussa un cri de surprise de se sentir ainsi emportée dans un tourbillon, puis éclata d'un rire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore, un rire de femme libre, heureuse et insouciante, un rire contagieux auquel il se joignit bien volontiers tandis qu'il la reposait délicatement sur la terre ferme pour la serrer de nouveau contre lui. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, leur joie si totale qu'elle éclatait aux yeux de tous, et ils reprirent nonchalamment leur marche, se tenant cette fois par la taille, et s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour échanger de tendres baisers.

Ils arrivèrent à un parc à la périphérie de la ville et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Quelques enfants jouaient à proximité, profitant de l'après-midi ensoleillé avec leurs parents ou leurs nourrices. Un jeune couple passa à proximité de nos tourtereaux, chacun tenant fermement la main d'une adorable petite fille toute potelée qui babillait avec vivacité. Ses parents lui souriaient d'un air perplexe car de toute évidence, ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce charmant pépiement enfantin.

Michaela se mordit la lèvre tout en passant inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle regardait la petite famille s'éloigner, avec un petit pincement de nostalgie mélancolique au cœur. Plus que tout, elle voulait donner un enfant à Sully, la petite fille qu'ils espéraient tous deux et qui serait la chair de sa chair – la chair de _leur_ chair – un témoignage vivant de leur amour qui complèterait définitivement leur famille. La douce caresse d'une main familière sur la sienne et le tendre baiser qu'il posa sur sa tempe lui fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné ses pensées et qu'il les partageait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ils se regardèrent fixement, éperdument. Était-ce l'amour qu'elle ressentait, leur proximité, ou le ciel d'un bleu pur au-dessus d'eux, qui rendait l'azur des yeux de Sully si captivant à cet instant ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle fut soudain envahie par le besoin urgent de retourner dans leur chambre, ou de trouver un endroit où ils seraient sûrs d'être seuls. Une fois encore, Sully sembla lire ses pensées – ou plus exactement comprit ce qu'exprimait son regard troublé par un désir encore neuf et empreint de doutes. Lui aussi se sentit tout à coup un peu trop exposé, mais il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à rentrer, il était trop tôt. Il chercha du regard un endroit où ils pourraient s'isoler quelques instants, aiguillonné par une irrésistible envie d'embrasser sa femme, de contempler son beau visage renversé, de voir ses lèvres au tendre incarnat s'enflammer sous les baisers, goûter encore et encore sa bouche, son souffle chaud… Oh comme il voulait l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et en sentir les vibrations sous la caresse de ses doigts, de respirer le parfum délicat et enivrant qui émanait de sa peau ...

Il se leva et l'entraîna résolument vers le fond du parc, où se trouvait un dense bouquet de jeunes arbres et de buissons. L'endroit était visiblement moins bien entretenu que le reste du parc, et recevait sans doute moins de visiteurs, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux amoureux. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard prudent alentours et tendu l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant indiquer la présence d'importuns, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur baiser si avide et passionné qu'ils en eurent le souffle coupé en quelques secondes à peine. Certes, ils avaient bien conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de pousser plus loin l'expression de leur amour, tant que le risque d'être surpris par d'autres promeneurs demeurait. Ils demeurèrent néanmoins étroitement enlacés quelques précieux instants, savourant leur joie mutuelle d'être ensemble, très amoureux, et mariés, enfin.

Après un certain temps, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, d'autant plus que leur soif de baisers et de caresses, loin d'avoir été étanchée par ce moment d'intimité, était devenue au contraire plus impérieuse, allant jusqu'à réveiller en eux un besoin de se donner l'un à l'autre sur l'instant, à même le sol terreux. En réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient succombé à leurs instincts, Michaela en fut profondément choquée, et ses joues, rosies par le désir quelques instants plus tôt, devinrent cramoisies de honte. Une fois de plus, elle était la proie d'émotions aussi violentes que contradictoires. Ne pourrait-elle jamais se dépêtrer de toute cette confusion ?

Depuis les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites la nuit précédente, et la connaissant mieux que personne, Sully devina la raison de son brusque changement d'humeur rien qu'en observant le doute s'immiscer dans ses yeux si expressifs et son mouvement de recul, subtil mais bien réel. Il relâcha suffisamment son étreinte pour permettre à sa femme de prendre une distance plus confortable pour elle, et leur laisser à tous deux le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Lorsqu'elle parut plus composée, il lui serra la main d'une légère pression qu'il espérait rassurante, et la guida hors du fourré où ils s'étaient cachés. Ils retournèrent alors à leur promenade dans les allées du parc, retrouvant par la même occasion la légère et délicieuse ivresse d'être de tout jeunes mariés, avec le sentiment d'avoir toute la vie devant soi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils approchèrent un kiosque, à l'ombre duquel un vieil homme jouait du violon, un chapeau usé à ses pieds ne contenant que quelques menues pièces de monnaie. L'instrument n'avait guère l'air plus reluisant que son propriétaire, mais l'air qui en sortait était plaisant, et même envoûtant ; les yeux de Michaela s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le morceau.

"Écoute Sully, c'est _Femmes d'Irlande_ !"

Sully ne put s'empêcher de rire avec une tendre indulgence face à l'enthousiasme quasi-enfantin de sa femme, dont les yeux étincelaient de joie et d'espérance lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il la mena de bonne grâce sous l'auvent du kiosque, et la prenant dans ses bras, il amorça une valse, en essayant de calquer ses pas sur le rythme languissant de la vieille ballade irlandaise. Michaela, quant à elle, était bien trop euphorique pour se soucier un seul instant du fait que l'air sur lequel Sully la faisait danser n'avait rien d'une valse. Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis, c'était de savourer d'être dans le bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait – son _mari_ ! – et de danser avec lui.

"La musique est jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais loin d'être aussi belle que la femme d'Irlande qui est en train de danser avec moi en ce moment !" répondit-il avec tendresse, son compliment ne manquant pas de la faire rougir. Il semblait que cette chaleur rosée, celle que seul un grand amour pouvait donner, ne quittait plus ses joues depuis la veille au matin, lorsqu'elle avait marché jusqu'à l'autel pour enfin unir sa destinée à cet homme exceptionnel, l'éclat de son bonheur devenant simplement plus ou moins prononcée selon les circonstances, mais ne disparaissant jamais complètement.

De par son habitude de vouloir toujours être exacte, elle faillit rétorquer qu'elle n'avait d'Irlandais que quelques lointains ancêtres, et peut-être quelques taches de rousseur, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui sourire avec gratitude. Cependant, tout comme lors de leur déjeuner quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne n'avait pas conscience de la radieuse séduction qui émanait d'elle. Ébloui, ému jusqu'aux moelles, Sully sentit son cœur faire des soubresauts désordonnés dans sa poitrine, et véritablement déborder d'amour. _Elle est si belle,_ pensait-il. C'était un spectacle sans pareil, que de la voir virevolter si gracieusement autour de lui. L'écho léger de leurs pas sur le vieux plancher patiné du vieux kiosque, et le bruissement de ses jupes et jupons suivaient la cadence de la musique, et son sourire éblouissant témoignait de la joie immense qu'elle éprouvait à danser avec lui. Bien qu'il fût celui qui la guidait à présent, Sully ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de la torture que cela avait été pour lui de la regarder danser avec William Burke lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de sa mère, de la contempler de loin, impuissant, isolé – un étranger en somme ! Elle avait été d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans sa robe rouge ce soir-là, une princesse dans un écrin de soie vermeille, tourbillonnant gaiement au son d'une Barcarolle. Mais maintenant, elle était à lui, et il savourait comme une revanche de la voir plus rayonnante que jamais par la grâce de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Le musicien fit une pause pendant quelques minutes pour réaccorder son violon avant de jouer une nouvelle mélodie, le silence soudain rompant le charme entre les deux jeunes mariés. Ils quittèrent lentement le kiosque, comme à regret, mais non sans laisser à l'artiste un généreux subside, pour le remercier de ces quelques instants de divertissement.

Ils retournèrent directement à l'hôtel d'un pas leste, tous deux brûlant d'impatience de retrouver l'intimité de leur chambre. Ils se contraignirent néanmoins à faire un détour par la salle à manger, pour y prendre un léger souper. La table qui leur était assignée avait l'avantage d'être dressée dans un coin, ce qui leur offrait une relative tranquillité. Ils purent ainsi échanger des regards à la fois complices et lourds de désir, et faute de baisers, ce furent leurs doigts, sur et sous la table, qui se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent en une danse sensuelle mais néanmoins discrète, à l'insu des autres convives autour d'eux. Les jeunes mariés étaient d'ailleurs si préoccupés l'un par l'autre, si impatients de se rejoindre complètement, qu'ils n'auraient pas su répondre si on leur avait demandé ce qu'il y avait au menu ce soir-là. Ils se passèrent même de dessert…

Cependant, à l'instant même où Sully referma la porte de la suite nuptiale et donna un tour de clé, Michaela se raidit, à nouveau en proie à la nervosité et à ses incertitudes. Elle avait certes surmonté bon nombre de ses peurs depuis la veille ; de plus ils venaient de passer une journée absolument idyllique ensemble. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette crainte d'être si affreusement inepte, ou pire encore, d'être si maladroite dans son empressement qu'elle se trouverait incapable de satisfaire son mari. Tous les doutes qu'elle pensait avoir vaincus lui revenaient de plus belle, et elle se savait plus quoi faire pour se libérer de leur emprise.

"Dis donc, toi, tu ne serais pas encore en train de te faire du mauvais sang, par hasard ?"

Elle sursauta, surprise de voir le visage de Sully si près du sien, ses yeux d'un bleu quasi hypnotique dans la lumière déclinante du soir, mais aussi de constater à quel point il la devinait, lisant dans son cœur et ses pensées comme en un livre ouvert. Elle resta immobile, captivée comme la proie qui sait instinctivement qu'elle n'échappera pas au chasseur.

Tandis qu'un sourire à la fois tendre et gourmand affleurait sur ses lèvres, Sully se rapprocha encore pour encercler la taille de sa femme et la serrer tout contre lui, tout en donnant à leur étreinte un léger balancement.

"C'est un peu comme une danse… on doit juste en deviner les pas ensemble", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant délicieusement la joue, "apprendre comment fonctionne le corps de l'autre, à quelles caresses, quels baisers on réagit… où, quand… le bon mouvement, la bonne pression, le bon rythme… "

Michaela rougit comme une pivoine tant les paroles de Sully et les inflexions de sa voix étaient suggestives et faisaient naître une puissante vague de désir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle fut tentée de prendre la fuite, pour échapper au torrent d'émotions et de sensations qui déferlait sur elle, la submergeait, et sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Mais la tentation de s'abandonner à ces bras qui la berçaient amoureusement était encore bien plus forte. Elle était prête à tout pour le combler, et pour cela, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider, comme Dorothy le lui avait conseillé. Une chose lui apparaissait évidente, c'est que Sully désirait plus que tout qu'elle surmontât ses peurs, ses inhibitions, ses hontes infondées, tout comme il l'avait encouragée à apprécier les poèmes provocants de Walt Whitman sans s'offusquer de leur pouvoir suggestif. Elle se rappelait qu'à ce moment-là, il avait comparé la période de leurs fiançailles à la lecture d'un roman, dont elle devait lire impérativement tous les chapitres, et dans le bon ordre. Et elle se demanda si cette grande aventure qu'était le mariage n'était pas un ouvrage encore plus complexe, tout en réalisant que les chapitres traitant des relations intimes entre époux étaient finalement bien plus agréables à parcourir – plus excitants, même – que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Cela n'éclaircissait pas pour autant les sentiments confus qui continuaient à l'assaillir de toutes parts, mais elle était déterminée : après tout, Sully et elle avaient déjà surmonté tant d'obstacles qu'ils finiraient bien par venir à bout de ses réticences. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur mariage lui prouvait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

"Si c'est une danse, alors ... c'est toi qui conduis – et je te suivrai ..." souffla-t-elle, l'effronterie de sa propre remarque la faisant rougir de nouveau.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Sully recula d'un pas pour mieux observer le visage de Michaela. Certes, ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'avoir osé prononcer ces quelques mots lourds de sous-entendus, mais ses traits, son regard direct, exprimaient on ne peut plus clairement sa détermination, si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de demander confirmation. Et cela lui donna l'idée de pousser un peu plus loin la comparaison, en l'entraînant dans une véritable danse d'amour.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir s'incliner en bon gentleman, en lui demandant : "Puis-je avoir cette danse, Madame," la tendresse de son sourire, et le ton cajoleur de sa voix moquant la formalité de sa posture.

Michaela rentra dans le jeu de son mari de bon cœur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle plongeait à son tour dans une véritable révérence de cour. L'astuce de Sully fonctionnait à merveille pour lui faire oublier ses doutes et ses craintes, car c'est avec confiance autant qu'avec délicatesse qu'elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main, tandis qu'il passait son autre bras autour de la taille fine de sa femme, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à danser une valse dans un de ces grands bals de la haute société de Washington ou de Boston.

"Un..." Il fit un pas, se rapprochant d'elle afin de pouvoir la serrer de plus près, bien plus près que ce qui aurait jugé approprié s'ils s'étaient trouvés en public.

"Deux..." Sully posa leurs mains jointes contre son torse, traçant de son pouce des cercles lents, légers, terriblement sensuels sur le dos de la main de Michaela. Le bon mouvement, la bonne pression, le bon rythme… Il savait certainement ce qu'il faisait, à en juger par l'effet que ce geste pourtant chaste avait sur elle et sur son cœur, qui battait soudain de manière totalement erratique.

"Trois..." Il se pencha un peu plus, leurs nez se touchant, leurs bouches toutes proches, si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, comme une tentation d'y mêler le sien… S'apercevant qu'il cessait là ses avances, elle comprit que c'était à son tour de mener la danse.

"Un..." Se fiant à son instinct, elle plaça une suite de baisers légers, délicats, taquins le long de la mâchoire de son époux.

"Deux..." De sa main libre, elle lui caressa doucement le bras, descendant jusqu'au coude puis remontant pour se glisser sous le col de sa veste.

"Trois..." Elle se rapprocha encore plus, de sorte que leurs mains jointes de trouvèrent comme prises au piège entre ses seins ; il n'avait qu'à bouger les doigts pour explorer la chair tendre offerte par le décolleté de sa robe. Peut-être est-ce un peu trop audacieux, jugea-t-elle en sentant son cœur faire une nouvelle pirouette.

"Un..." Sentant l'hésitation de Michaela, Sully dégagea leurs mains de leur doux guet-apens, et porta les doigts de sa bien-aimée à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux avec une langoureuse douceur, une lenteur atrocement excitante qui éveillait en elle des sensations inconnues, confuses, un peu effrayantes et pourtant délicieuses. Leurs regards se retrouvèrent, se captivèrent, les enchaînant encore un peu plus.

"Deux..." Du dos de son index, Sully retraça un à un les contours du visage de Michaela, sa joue rosie, son menton, descendant le long de sa gorge, qui palpita comme celle d'une colombe roucoulant pendant la saison des amours. Il s'arrêta à l'encolure de la robe, totalement envoûté par le spectacle séduisant qui s'offrait à ses yeux : la poitrine de Michaela oppressée par le désir et la contrainte du corset, haletante, semblant supplier d'en être libérée.

"Trois..." Il retira prestement les quelques épingles et pinces qui maintenaient le chignon en place et passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches cuivrées pour les démêler.

"Un..." À son tour, Michaela passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sully, ratissant doucement son cuir chevelu et sa nuque. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il y avait de différent dans l'apparence de son mari depuis la veille. Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'il avait fait de sa tresse, mais l'expression de surprise dans son regard poussa Sully à lui donner au moins un début d'explication :

"C'était un symbole du passé ... Maintenant que je commence une nouvelle vie avec toi, je n'avais plus de raison de la garder... il est temps de passer à autre chose..." Michaela ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, et d'un seul regard, lui signifia qu'elle comprenait le sens de ce geste symbolique. En effet, elle connaissait la coutume des Cheyennes se coupant les cheveux, ou s'entaillant la peau, en signe de deuil.

Sully, désireux de ne pas gâcher un jeu de séduction qui fonctionnait à merveille, reprit rapidement : "Maintenant, où étions-nous ?"

Esquissant un sourire aguicheur, Michaela reprit le compte.

"Deux ..." La tentation que lui offraient les lèvres de son mari était terriblement forte, mais elle parvint à résister un peu plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, dégageant l'encolure pour pouvoir glisser sa main et trouver la peau chaude et les muscles fermes de l'épaule masculine.

"Trois ..." Maintenant qu'elle avait accès libre au cou de Sully, elle l'explora d'une bouche gourmande. La sensation, l'odeur, le goût de sa peau contre ses lèvres et sa langue enivrèrent ses sens au plus haut point - le point de non-retour, déjà.

Les attentions de sa femme firent frissonner Sully, envahi par la fièvre du désir. En percevant la chaleur de sa réaction, elle trembla aussi, profondément troublée de découvrir la force du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Sully, quant à lui, était ravi de constater le succès de son entreprise pour aider son épouse à se détendre dans l'intimité. C'était presque _trop_ facile, cela allait même un peu trop vite, et il en résultait un certain inconfort, la question étant désormais de savoir s'il serait capable de se maîtriser, _lui_… Il n'avait pas anticipé que les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguerait le subjugueraient autant, ni qu'il serait à ce point envoûté par le son de sa voix ; son chaud parfum lui tournait la tête, et l'éclat de ses yeux l'électrisait. Dans le clair-obscur du soir, les prunelles si singulières de Michaela luisaient tel de l'or en fusion qui, ajoutés à la soie cuivrée de ses cheveux, au velours de son grain de peau, lui faisaient une parure d'idole précieuse, comme si elle avait été une déesse à vénérer, et aux pieds de qui il était prêt à s'agenouiller.

Il dut faire un effort conséquent pour se ressaisir, mais n'avait guère le choix s'il ne voulait pas que leur pas-de-deux fût si tôt interrompu parce qu'il se perdait dans ses contemplations… Mais fallait-il accélérer le pas, ou au contraire garder un rythme lent ?... Dans le regard de sa femme, où se mêlait perplexité et impatience, il trouva sa réponse. Se remémorant le temps qu'il avait passé à renforcer son endurance, il sut qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan d'origine.

"Un…" Il s'autorisa enfin à reprendre possession des lèvres chéries, celle du haut fine et délicate comme un pétale de rose, celle du bas plus charnue, tendre, un délicieux fruit mûr à point qu'il goûtait avec délectation. Michaela ne pouvait pas rester impassible, et instinctivement ouvrit la bouche, anticipant un baiser profond. Mais Sully eut un mouvement de recul, la réprimandant gentiment, "tut-tut-tut", lorsqu'elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, déterminée à obtenir le baiser promis par ce contact trop bref. Il avait clairement senti l'effet que sa manœuvre avait eu sur sa femme, la brusque accélération des battements de son cœur, son souffle haché… _Bien_.

"Deux…" Sa bouche reprenant le chemin suivi par ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt, Sully parcourut le cou et la gorge de sa femme, suivant la ligne du décolleté pour atteindre le creux des seins, s'abreuvant de la douceur de cette chair féminine comme d'une source fraiche en plein désert. De nouveau, le même palpitement voluptueux lui répondit. _Parfait_.

"Trois…" Sully ne pouvait quitter des yeux la charmante vision, bien qu'il fût furieusement tenaillé par l'envie de partir en quête des ciseaux à bandage pour mettre en pièces le dur corset – et se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, incidemment – et accéder pleinement aux trésors exquis prisonniers du carcan de toile et de métal. Néanmoins, il parvint à dominer cette nouvelle pulsion et avec une patience dont lui-même ne se serait pas cru capable, il dégrafa une à une les minuscules attaches de la robe, qui enfin tomba au sol tel un nuage de soie, que Michaela enjamba, ses formes féminines toujours piégées par les armatures du corset et de la tournure. _Que va-t-elle faire, maintenant ?_

"Un…" Ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pour sa robe, elle déboutonna son gilet et sa chemise. Ses doigts, d'habitude si prestes et efficaces, peinaient à accomplir cette tâche pourtant on ne peut plus banale. Curieux combien le contexte d'un prélude amoureux pût transformer quelque chose d'aussi simple que retirer ses vêtements en un exercice aussi trépidant, lorsque c'était avec Sully !

"Deux…" La chemise ouverte laissait voir la peau tannée de Sully, les ombres accusant davantage le contraste avec la clarté du coton, et attisant un peu plus sa faim de lui. Elle hésita : fallait-il défaire son pantalon maintenant, ou garder cette étape pour plus tard ? Devait-elle glisser ses main dans l'ouverture tentatrice ? Oserait-elle le toucher, caresser son torse comme le réclamait son instinct ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'être aussi hardie ?... _Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as envie, ce qui te semble juste, __**toi**__. Je veux que tu écoutes ton cœur, pas ta tête_, lui avait-il dit ce matin. Quoi de plus juste au monde – _son_ monde – que de l'aimer de toutes ses forces, et quoi de plus naturel que de le lui montrer ? Lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur la poitrine et les épaules de son amant, rejetant d'un même mouvement chemise et gilet, c'était si bon, qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser dominer par les doutes. Qu'il était grisant de toucher ce magnifique corps, cette merveille de virilité, et d'en sentir les muscles se tendre sous ses caresses !

"Trois…" Jamais revanche ne fut plus douce que le baiser qu'elle lui rendit. Puisqu'il s'était amusé à la titiller si cruellement, jouant avec son cœur et ses sens, elle s'employa à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en l'embrassant avec autant de provocation, l'attouchement de ses lèvres plus léger encore, mais plus longtemps… bien plus long… jusqu'à ce qu'il finît par demander grâce, l'appelant dans un soupir étranglé "'Chaela…" Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'implorer, de prononcer son nom pendant l'amour, qui la prenait au ventre, littéralement ; une séduction secrète et unique, une alchimie, qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, s'emparait de tout son être et la préparait à le recevoir en elle. Il suffisait de laisser faire la Nature – Dorothy avait eu raison à ce sujet.

Les deux amants avaient atteint le moment où le décompte de leurs mouvements devenait superflu. Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, leur baiser, et ceux qui suivirent, étaient impatients, enfiévrés, électriques. Ils achevèrent de se dévêtir l'un l'autre, rejetant l'une après l'autre les barrières d'étoffe avec force caresses et baisers, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'entravât leurs explorations.

La nuit tombait, et ils pouvaient à peine se voir dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait, les dernières lueurs du crépuscule à peine suffisantes pour distinguer leurs silhouettes. Cela aurait pu être le signal que le moment était venu de se glisser sagement sous les couvertures, Mais Sully choisit de prendre un nouveau risque. Il alluma l'une des lampes de chevet, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Michaela. Ainsi, elle pouvait le regarder, l'observer à loisir, tandis qu'il se tenait là, immobile, nu et au comble de l'excitation. Michaela eut le souffle coupé de constater, sans qu'aucun doute ne fût possible, l'effet que le désir avait sur son époux. Était-ce vraiment elle qui provoquait un tel phénomène chez lui ?… Elle lui lança un regard tout aussi chargé de passion, oubliant par la même occasion d'éprouver de la gêne à se trouver en tenue d'Ève, en présence d'un homme, fût-ce son époux légitime.

Pourtant, même si sa femme ne s'était pas détournée, Sully sentit une incertitude dans l'air, incertitude qui menaçait de gâcher l'atmosphère sensuelle et complice qu'il avait réussi à créer. Les quelques secondes prises pour allumer cette lampe avaient-elle rompu le charme ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser un détail aussi trivial contrecarrer son plan, surtout pas lorsque Michaela le regardait avec cet air envoûtant de panthère aux aguets, et son beau corps souple qu'elle lui montrait enfin sans réserve ni embarras.

"Un…" Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle lui décocha un large sourire, un éclat séducteur filtrant à travers l'écran de ses longs cils.

"Deux…" Elle s'approcha à son tour, et leurs corps se retrouvèrent, s'épousant de la tête aux pieds, leurs membres s'entremêlant, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant.

_Trois_… leurs lèvres se reprirent pour un baiser aussi exigeant que généreux, tandis qu'il l'attirait à petit pas vers le lit qui les attendaient. Ils s'abattirent sur les couvertures, passionnément enlacés, écartelés entre le besoin féroce, quasi animal, de s'unir sur le champ qui leur fouaillait les sens, et le regret lancinant de devoir mettre un terme à de si savoureux préliminaires. L'instinct l'emporta, et la parade amoureuse prit un tour plus intime.

À demi-paralysée par le poids de son amant, mais plus encore par le vertige érotique qui l'assaillait, elle attendait avec une impatience inusitée l'instant où il se joindrait complètement à elle. Un long soupir, presque un sifflement de satisfaction, lui échappa lorsqu'enfin, il la pénétra, Sa chair tout entière se hérissa sous les frissons de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de sa femme, en une caresse doucereuse et pourtant péremptoire, pour ramener ses jambes autour de lui, puis les glissa sous ses hanches, pour saisir ses fesses à pleines mains.

Elle pleura presque, tant la volupté que lui procurait cette stimulation inédite mettait une fois de plus à mal tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser du devoir conjugal jusqu'alors. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire toutes ces sensations incroyables que Sully éveillait en elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le vertige s'intensifiait, et elle allait s'évanouir à force de ne plus pouvoir respirer. À l'aveugle, elle chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi, auquel se raccrocher pour endurer la tension difficilement supportable qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle devinait qu'elle fonçait tout droit vers la même explosion, la même désincarnation qu'elle avait connues ce même matin, mais elle y arrivait trop vite, trop violemment, et elle avait… peur. Mais ses doigts hagards rencontrèrent ceux de Sully, solides, rassurants.

"Ne résiste pas," haleta-t-il contre son oreille, tandis qu'il luttait lui-même pour ne pas se laisser déborder par le besoin ardent d'atteindre la jouissance en accélérant le mouvement.

De son côté Michaela sentait qu'il se retenait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il pouvait lui aussi se laisser aller, mais de tels mots étaient bien trop crus pour elle. Elle trouva plus simple et moins inconvenant de placer sa main libre sur le flanc de Sully et d'y exercer une légère pression, afin de lui signifier ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sully n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement pour lâcher prise. Mu par la passion ainsi débridée qui le submergea telle une lame de fond, il cessa de la ménager, ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Loin d'être effarouchée par un tel déchainement de force virile, Michaela, bien au contraire, s'y abandonna sans peur ni pudeur aucune, accueillant enfin sans méfiance la promesse du plaisir imminent.

"Bien… voilà, c'est ça," susurra-t-il, lui souriant avec une fierté non dissimulée lorsqu'il la sentit s'alanguir sous lui. En cet instant où elle ne vivait plus que pour le combler, le voir si content de lui ajouta encore un peu plus à sa propre excitation. Elle se mit à trembler, et serra plus fort la main de son mari pour lui signifier qu'elle aurait bientôt atteint le paroxysme. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Sur le point de succomber lui aussi, Sully rassembla ce qui lui restait de lucidité et d'aplomb pour offrir à leur danse d'amour la conclusion appropriée. Dans un râle d'assouvissement, il parvint à marmonner, "Un… deux… trois…" en synchronisant ce dernier décompte avec ses trois dernières poussées. Le résultat fut immédiat pour les deux amants, leur jouissance décuplée de voir et sentir le plaisir de l'autre dans les tressaillements violents qui les secouaient de concert…

Quelques instants plus tard, laissant une traînée de baisers repus de la naissance du cou jusqu'au nombril, Sully se retira doucement, et reposa sa tête sur le ventre tiède de sa bien-aimée. Il tenait toujours sa petite main fine dans la sienne, et de l'autre lui caressait tendrement la hanche et le creux de la taille.

Michaela l'entendit soupirer plusieurs fois ; comme il ne tremblait plus et que son corps retrouvait une température normale après l'effervescence de leur union, elle crut qu'il était en train de s'endormir, là, comme ça, appuyé sur son abdomen comme si c'était un coussin. Cette proximité, cette intimité qu'il maintenait jusque dans le sommeil, c'était là encore quelque chose d'inimaginable pour elle jusqu'alors. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait en concevoir une gêne, au vu de leur positionnement pour le moins impudique, ou au contraire en jouir sans remord ni regret. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sully dans une timide tentative de lui communiquer son amour et sa reconnaissance, et toutes ces émotions indicibles qui se bousculaient en elles.

Si le matin, elle avait coulé à pic dans le sommeil de l'assouvissement, ce soir, le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer l'obsédait et l'empêchait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle le revivait jusque dans sa chair, encore hérissée de frissons comme autant de répliques du séisme qui l'avait ébranlée. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être donnée à Sully, ainsi, sans retenue, et s'il ne lui avait prouvé maintes fois combien il appréciait qu'elle fût si réceptive et passionnée, elle en aurait été mortifiée au dernier degré. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement donné licence à ses propres désirs, encore trop profondément enfouis et confus d'inexpérience. Dieu sait dans quelles turpitudes ils l'auraient entraînée…

Sully, l'oreille collée au ventre de sa femme, sentait qu'elle ne se calmait pas. Sa peau était toujours brûlante au toucher, son cœur battait à grands coups affolés, et sa respiration restait haletante. Il se rallongea à ses côtés afin de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui sourit, espérant la réconforter.

"Tu vas bien ?" s'enquit-il, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras protecteurs. Michaela ne voyait plus que ses yeux, et dans leurs profondeurs, l'amour sincère et absolu qu'il lui vouait. Comme elle l'aimait, aussi ! Mais l'émotion était si forte qu'elle lui nouait la gorge et l'empêchait de le lui dire. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, par ailleurs, pour exprimer l'étendue de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Doucement, elle caressa la joue déjà rugueuse de son mari, qui en réponse posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser d'apaisement, sans trace d'une quelconque impatience ou intention sexuelle sous-jacente. Rien que le sentiment d'amour immense et éternel qui habitait leurs cœurs. Il dura longtemps, longtemps… le temps de dix, peut-être même vingt baisers qui se seraient dénoués et repris sans hâte. L'éveil assez brusque et intense de sa sexualité avait mis les nerfs de Michaela à rude épreuve, et seul un tel baiser pouvait verser un baume sur ses sens malmenés.

Sully ne la laissa quitte que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se détendait enfin. Il la regarda s'endormir, et en prenant garde à ne pas la déranger, tendit le bras pour baisser la flamme de la lampe de chevet, puis ramena les draps sur leurs corps nus. Tout doucement, il reprit ses caresses sur le dos, les épaules et bras de Michaela. Ce contact chaste et doux les berça tous deux dans une engourdissement bienfaisant…

Juste avant de s'endormir pour de bon, Michaela ne put retenir un sourire : sans le savoir, Sully venait une fois de plus de faire mentir aussi bien Elizabeth Quinn que Dorothy. Si les deux femmes lui avaient donné des informations contradictoires au sujet du devoir conjugal, en revanche elles avaient émis la même mise en garde : une femme ne devait pas espérer de cajoleries de son époux, même le plus tendre et dévoué. Une fois le dit devoir accompli et satisfaction obtenue, l'homme se retourne et s'endort, point final. Décidément, Sully n'était pas un homme comme les autres.


End file.
